


Part of Your World

by Searching4stars



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mermaid/Human Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searching4stars/pseuds/Searching4stars
Summary: The Little Mermaid AU that no one else wanted to write.





	1. Chapter One

Scott closed his eyes and allowed the wind to mix with the sea spray as he balanced on the rigging. The sailors would occasionally spare a glance upward towards their future King, but they had long since stopped worrying about him plunging to his death.

The Prince of Patinage could balance on anything. He was more sure-footed that the most skilled sailor among them. What they couldn’t quite understand was why he insisted on sailing with them.

The Prince loved nothing more than a good party. He was constantly surrounded by beautiful women, and had everything that money and privilege could buy.

Yet every few weeks he would quietly board one of his father’s ships. At first, the sailors could do nothing but gawk at him as he tied down ropes, mopped the deck, and clambered in the rigging. After more than six months of this, they had grown accustomed to it – even if they didn’t understand it.

Scott was only vaguely aware that the men were watching him. He had to smile as he thought of the incredulous stares that had greeted him the first time he boarded one of his father’s vessels. The men’s expressions had turned to slack-jawed wonder as he actually began helping them in their daily tasks.

He never tried to hide the fact that he was the Prince, but he didn’t want to be treated differently…ok maybe a little differently. He had more freedom than a common sailor did. If he decided to scale the mainmast instead of swabbing the deck, no one was going to protest.

His father had been the one to suggest he sail to clear his mind. Joseph was a King, wise beyond his years, and recognized the same restlessness in his son that had plagued him in his youth…before he met the love of his life, Alma.

She was his rock, his North Star as he guided their country. Truthfully, Alma was just as responsible for policy decisions since he consulted her on almost every point and trusted her more than even his wisest counselors.

Scott had just turned twenty-seven, and had still not found that same touchstone or anchor point. He knew his parents were concerned. He was their only son, the heir to the throne and he had not yet secured the line of succession.

When he was younger, he had gone through a series of relationships (some more successful than others). None of those women had managed to win his heart. Some were genuinely kind; others wanted nothing more than the prestige of being the next Queen.

Scott was verging on disenchanted. He had never been a one-night stand kind of person, but as relationship after relationship failed he began wondering if there was something wrong with him or if he would ever find his other half, the anchor point his father and mother had found in one another.

When Scott first took his father’s advice and boarded a vessel a few months ago, he knew he needed to clear his head – to be away from the parties and the people. He hadn’t expected to love it as much as he had…but then he hadn’t expected to hear that voice either.

The other sailors shuddered at the sound as they shared stories of men lost at sea – enchanted and driven mad by the sound of mermaids.

Scott had listened, half interested, half laughing at the legend. Yet something drew him toward the water. Leaning over the bow, he could swear the singing was getting louder and more hauntingly beautiful.

A flash of long dark hair drew his eye, but the vision was gone before he could be sure of what he had seen. The singing had stopped and everyone returned to their assigned task, but Scott had not been able to forget and that song beckoned him back to the sea.

He would go without it for a few weeks – the longest he had lasted was two months. Sometimes it would take a few days for the singing to start, other times it would start within hours of their boarding the ship.

The sailors were intrigued and frightened by turns, but after days of intermittent song, they had stopped caring. Some swore it was the wind, others declared it was a figment of their imagination, while a few insisted it was indeed a curious mermaid who was waiting for someone to fall overboard.

When this inevitable debate arose, Scott remained deliberately neutral. If he said what he was thinking the men would have consigned him to sick bay and returned to Patinage immediately.

If he declared that it was indeed a beautiful mermaid who occasionally rested in the bow of the ship and that sometimes…just occasionally…he could swear she was singing to him…well he didn’t want to think about the stares he would get.

So, he just kept going to sea and hoping to hear her…he could swear she sounded like coming home.

 

* * *

 

Tessa stared at the ship above her in curiosity wondering if he would be aboard. Since the moment she saw the man with dark curly hair leaning over the side of a ship several months ago she had begun swimming closer than was advisable.

She had seen dozens of vessels in her lifetime. As a mermaid, she was intimately acquainted with anything that roamed the sea. Her parents, siblings, and extended family carefully taught her about the importance of never allowing the people in the ships to see her.

Tessa could never quite get them to tell her why this was important, but they had insisted. She had always thought humans looked a little strange walking around on two legs instead of swimming with a fin.

Most of them were ugly, cruel, or clumsy, but then she had seen him…dark curls blowing in the breeze, and movements effortlessly smooth as if he were gliding.

Tessa felt her breath catch at the sight of him. She felt an unfamiliar stirring in her core when he threw his head back and laughed at something another man said.

She knew the rules, but she was also convinced that the person who made them had never seen a human like the one before her now.

Longing to see him closer, she wondered how she could draw his attention, without being seen. Moving to the bow of the ship, she smiled. There was a hollow area behind the masthead that fit her perfectly. It provided enough cover for her to covertly watch the sides of the ship as she began to sing.

A mermaid’s song has great power. Her mother instilled this truth into her from a young age. Tessa knew that some mermaids lived in the deepest recesses of the sea and used their song to trap unsuspecting sailors for nefarious purposes.

These mermaids were called sirens and could not be trusted. They ruined the possibility of trust and relationships between mermaids and humans.

Some men hunted mermaids for their beauty or because they believed them to possess magical power. The relationship had been fractured for more than a hundred years.

Yet here she was, singing her heart out hoping for a glimpse of a completely mysterious man. Was he just like the others? Would he only want to trap her and use her? Something in his eyes said no…but history said yes.

She had repeated this experiment with almost every ship she had seen since that first day, but she had only been rewarded a handful of times with his appearance over the side of the ship.

As she settled into the bow of yet another ship, she began singing. She tried to remind herself that it had only been three weeks since her last glimpse of the stranger. It was too soon to expect him to be onboard.

Yet, she had been singing for less than three minutes when a dark shaggy head of hair leaned over the side of the ship searching for the source of the sound.

He was beautiful…a jaw that looked as though it could cut through the thickest rope – or through her heart. He was clearly searching for something, she assumed the source of the song, but the sailors had never seen her before so she wasn’t particularly worried.

The man seemed in no hurry to leave and Tessa was enjoying the view. Suddenly his eyes locked onto her and she felt her heart stop. Hazel eyes, more beautiful than the brightest coral met her own green ones.

It only took a few seconds for her to remember that she wasn’t supposed to be seen by humans – and definitely not by an attractive man (wasn’t there a rule about them in particular?).

Diving deep into the ocean, she tried to resist the temptation to look back, but couldn’t quite manage it.

The last thing she saw was that man’s face searching the water around her. She could have sworn their eyes met and lightning coursed through her body. She should leave – swim far away, but she couldn’t quite manage the feat.

Following the ship cautiously, she wondered why she cared so much for a man she had never even met. Beyond that, why had he managed to awaken feelings in her that the dozens of other suitors in her life had not? She knew she couldn’t have him – shouldn’t want to think about him in that way, but his eyes beckoned to her...they felt like coming home.


	2. Chapter Two

Scott watched the clouds gathering on the horizon, absently registering the fact that it looked like quite a gale. After losing sight of what he was convinced was a mermaid, he had climbed the mainmast – determined to gain a better vantage point over the water.

He had not seen her since she dove below the surface of the water. She was probably long gone, but that didn’t stop his determined search.

He didn’t want to analyze why he was so interested in finding her. They could never be more than strangers. They were separated by species (probably? Were mermaids more human or fish?), and culture. Generations of hatred and mistrust had plagued the two peoples, driving a permanent wedge.

Eventually, mermaids became little more than a bedtime tale – or a horrifying terror for sailors lost at sea.

The wind had picked up to a point that he knew he should return to deck. As sure-footed as he was, it was no longer safe on such a narrow platform so high above the ship.

The rain was pelting his skin, but he couldn’t quite bear to admit defeat. The logical part of his brain was arguing that the storm would make it impossible to see below the surface of the water, but he needed to see her again. He needed to know if her eyes were as beautiful as he imagined, and why her song had captured his heart.

Just as he was preparing to descend the rigging, a cracking sound echoed somewhere behind him. He had time to register that something hard hit his head and that he was falling before losing consciousness as he fell into the sea.

* * *

Tessa watched in growing concern as a storm began to gather on the horizon. The ship seemed sturdy enough, but it looked to be quite a gale. The dark headed man hadn’t left a small observation post high above the deck and her anxiety increased in measure with the wind.

Before long, the rain was lashing the sailors’ faces mercilessly and, truth be told, even she was a little uncomfortable.

She wanted nothing more than to dive deep beneath the surface of the waves to the peaceful floor of the ocean, but the man still hadn’t moved from his perch and her heart clenched in worry at the thought of anything happening to him.

She knew it was ridiculous – she didn’t even know his name, but something in his gaze had captured her heart.

The sailors seemed to be attempting to skirt the worst of the storm and they had almost succeeded. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew one of the sails loose from where it was lashed to its mast.

Tessa watched in horror as it flew back and knocked the mysterious stranger from his post. Normally the man would have fallen to his death on the deck of the ship, but the trajectory of the ship meant that he fell into the sea – into her world.

Almost without thought, Tessa began cutting through the water, desperate to find him before the current pulled him away.

She was vaguely aware that the men on board were shouting over one another trying to see where their companion had fallen.

Tessa knew that it would be almost impossible for them to locate their friend with the current state of the ocean waves. She was verging on panic herself, as her keen eyes failed to find his body.

Finally, as a lightening blast illuminated the depths of the sea she saw him – sinking to the ocean floor. She didn't even hesitate as she drew his unconscious form into her arms.

Breaking back through the surface of the waves, it didn’t take long to realize that finding her newly acquired burden might have been the least of her problems… he was dead-weight, not breathing, and the storm was still raging.

Fighting to keep his head above the swells, she slapped his face a few times in an attempt to revive him, but to no avail. Just as desperation was setting in, she remembered with a feeling of dawning stupidity that humans couldn’t breathe water. He must have inhaled quite a lungful when he fell.

Squeezing his chest twice, no easy feat all things considered (and he did have a very well built chest if she did say so herself), she pried his lips open and breathed into his mouth.

It took two repetitions of this ritual until the man began coughing up the water that had settled into his lungs.

As he revived, something akin to panic settled in the man’s eyes, only to be replaced by curiosity as he whispered, “Green…gorgeous green.”

At least that’s what it sounded like, the wind and crashing waves made it a little difficult to understand. He wasn’t making much sense but she needed to get them out of here.

The ship was a considerable distance from them by now, little more than a speck on the horizon after being driven forward by the rushing wind.

Making a split second decision, she drew closer, “Climb on my back. We need to get out of this storm.”

* * *

Scott felt as though he had been bewitched as he watched this creature before him. Her eyes were literally glowing. Her hair was long, dark, wet, and yep – it was the only thing covering her breasts – other than some light scales (maybe? Is that what they were called on a mermaid?).

She was stunning. It was easy to see how sailors might lose their heads and all sense of reason when they encountered them at sea.

Scott felt momentary apprehension at her instructions to climb on her back. After all, these creatures were literally famous for dragging men to the depths of the ocean – never to be seen again.

Still, as yet another wave crashed over his head he realized he might not have much of a choice…and surely if she wanted to kill him she would have done it by now.

Instead of rescuing him from the depths of the ocean, she would have left him to drown – or simply taken him to her…wherever mermaids lived.

At first he settled his arms around her shoulders, wanting to avoid her breasts if possible, but that wouldn’t be enough of an anchor point – not to mention that she protested she wouldn’t be able to breathe.

Finally, she crossed his forearms over her chest. Scott tried not to think about the fact that he was now holding her in the exact place he had been trying to avoid. Maybe she considered herself fully clothed – maybe mermaids didn’t think of their bodies in the same way?

Regardless, he suddenly became very thankful for the distraction of the storm, as he tried not focus on her body’s proximity. Still, as he felt a shudder run over her frame he loosened his grip slightly, “Is this ok?”

She nodded, “Yes. Hold on tight. The waves are choppy.”

* * *

Tessa tried to suppress the foreign sensation that was running through her body. Even though the sea was cold, she felt warm. She knew her cheeks were flushed from his proximity.

The man before her had hesitated to place his hands near her breasts – either because he didn’t want to take advantage or because her form was repulsive to him.

She hoped it was not the latter, but humans did not have scales – perhaps he couldn’t overcome his surprise or disgust?

Still, she had a task to accomplish. Pushing such distracting thoughts aside, she steadied her voice and reminded him to hold on.

Cutting through the waves with so much extra weight was difficult, but she was strong. Finally, they seemed to find the edge of the storm and Tessa breathed a sigh of relief at the reprieve. “Slide off for just a moment.”

He gingerly obliged as she caught her breath. Tessa wanted to stare at him, but she wasn’t sure if that was polite.

She was saved from the awkward interlude when he offered, “I never said thank you… for saving my life. I don’t know why you did it, but I am truly grateful.”

His face was paler than she remembered from her days of observation, but those hazel eyes were just as steady when she answered, “You’re welcome…I couldn’t just let you die.”

His smile was a little tight as he continued, “My name is Scott, may I know the name of my beautiful rescuer?”

Tessa contemplated his use of the term beautiful for half a second before answering, “My name is Tessa. It’s nice to meet you Scott.”

His name sounded so right on her tongue – as if she had been meant to say it her whole life.

Deliberately ignoring  such fanciful thoughts she asked, “Where should I take you?”

Scott’s brow wrinkled in concern as he viewed their surroundings for the first time, “Well I live in Patinage, but since we are simply surrounded by ocean I am not sure I could give you accurate directions. It was west of the direction we were sailing, but now…”

Tessa frowned, “I do not know the names of all your cities. Perhaps if you can give me some landmarks to follow I can find it?”

“Well, there is a large castle that overlooks the sea…”

Tessa could feel her excitement bubbling to the surface, “I have seen it, the walls glow in the evening light. You live there?”

Something she couldn’t quite define flashed through his eyes before his expression returned to neutral, “Yes, I live there. Do you know where it is?”

Tessa nodded, “Of course. I watch the sunset play over the walls most nights. I love the way the stone changes colors.”

Scott offered her a genuine smile for the first time and she felt her breath catch in her throat, “I watch the sunrise from the ocean many mornings. The variation of the light is one of my favorite things as well.”

Tessa offered him a sheepish smile, “I don’t much care for mornings. I’ve never seen it then, but I am sure it is beautiful.”

Scott had been treading water for some time now and Tessa could tell he was tiring. His head had stopped bleeding, but he must be exhausted after the events of the day. Saving them both from what was growing into an awkward silence, she took one last deep breath. “I am better now, climb back on and I will take you home.”

They arrived at the castle just as the sun was setting – all beautiful pinks, oranges, and purples. She was surprised that Scott did not immediately wade to shore. There was a hesitancy in his eyes as he asked, “Do you mind if I watch it with you?”

She could feel her heart melt a little at the uncertainty in his voice, “I would like that.”

Too soon, the sun had dipped below the horizon and it was time for them to return to their separate worlds. She didn’t want to think about the fact that they would become virtual strangers again.

Surely they had been through too much together to return to veiled observations over the side of various ships.

Yet was it not for the best that they separate now? They should part as friends and she should try to sever the thread that was tentatively drawing her heart towards him.

* * *

The internal debate that Scott was experiencing as he watched the sunset turn Tessa’s scales into dancing diamonds was too much.

He didn’t want the day to end, but his head was pounding. He knew he probably had a concussion and that he needed to get home before the ship returned to Patinage with premature news of his demise.

Still, a part of him wanted to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

As the last glimpse of the sun disappeared below the horizon, he turned to Tessa, “Thank you again…if my family knew they would wish to thank you as well.”

Her eyes seemed to glow even more the darker it became as she offered him a tired smile, “No thanks are necessary. I’m glad I was there.”

Holding her gaze for a moment more he shook his head to clear the conflicting emotions that were piling up like so much useless cargo, “I should go…”

He could swear there was a sadness in her face as she nodded her head in agreement, “Goodbye Scott. I’m glad we finally met. I hope your head feels better soon.”

Turning to head to shore he couldn’t quite manage the feat, “Tessa, I know this is crazy, and I know we didn’t really get to talk about anything important, and you might hate me if you really got to know me…but I don’t want this to be the last time I talk to you. Since you watch the sunset here most nights would it be alright if I joined you? Maybe we could watch them together?”

* * *

Tessa suppressed the image that floated through her mind of Scott and her watching the sunset together when they were old and grey as she processed Scott's question..

Of course that wasn’t possible. One day they would both have families of their own (she tramped down the feeling of disquiet that settled in her stomach at the thought of Scott getting married).

It was not wise to spend any more time with this man that she was so attracted to. Yet could she just walk away when he was offering to be friends?

Before her brain could register all of the reasons this was a terrible idea she heard her treacherous voice agree, “I would like that.”

Scott waded to shore and while he seemed a little unsteady he didn’t appear to be in imminent danger. As she watched him ascend the stairs that led from the shore to the rocky outcropping that supported the castle, she knew their plan was a bad idea…but she couldn’t quite suppress the longing in her heart or her excitement at the prospect of seeing him again.

* * *

Scott turned back once more to watch the ocean. He could no longer see her, but he knew that if he were being completely truthful, the racing of his heart had less to do with the flight of stairs he was climbing than the prospect of seeing her again - and that realization was more than he felt capable of processing in his current state.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter because the next one won't be up for a couple of days and it will be long...

Tessa watched the sunlight dance over the water, each ray being reflected back in a rainbow of colors.

She knew Scott would arrive shortly. They had been keeping this ritual for nearly two months. Of course it hadn’t been every night. They both had commitments, but nearly every evening they met near a rocky outcropping that provided a beautiful view of the castle and shelter from prying eyes.

Sometimes Scott would join her in the water, other times he would lay on the land, near enough to reach out and touch her if he wanted…which apparently he didn’t because he had kept his hands to himself very circumspectly since their rendezvous’ had started.

Still, Tessa couldn’t help the feeling of joy that washed over her at the recollection of their meetings. He had been so enthusiastic after hearing of her work with underprivileged children – especially in the area of education for young mermaids who had lost their parents.

She, in turn, had listened with rapt attentiveness and mutual concern when he shared his worry over his nation’s proclivity for war.

That was another thing…Scott had finally admitted that he was the Prince of Patinage. About two weeks into their meetings, she had wondered aloud if all humans lived in houses like the palace.

After a great deal of reticence, Scott shared the truth – that he was the heir to the throne.

While she did not fully understand the implications of this confession, she could see that it weighed heavily on his mind. The ensuing conversation was one she would not soon forget.

_“Both of my older brothers died in battle. Either would have would have made a wonderful king, but here we are. I never intended to be king…was never meant to be king. I love my people – don’t get me wrong, but it is more responsibility than I bargained for and less of a life than I dreamt of. I vacillate between fearing I will be a bad king, terror that I will be a bad man, and frustration that I can’t just be myself.”_

That was the moment Tessa knew she should extricate herself from their friendship. That if she stayed, her heart would belong to Scott in a way that would prevent her from finding love with anyone else.

Yet here she was, and her inner prophecy had come true. She fell more in love with Scott each time they met. She longed for his gaze to be turned on her in more than friendship…longed for his touch…longed for him.

Watching as Scott’s rowboat approached, Tessa deliberately compartmentalized her feelings. What she wanted was impossible – even if by some miracle Scott felt the same, they could never be.

* * *

 

Scott exchanged pleasantries with the boat master before launching the small dinghy into the sea. He and Tessa had been meeting most afternoons for almost two months.

Their interactions had become the highlight of his day. She was an excellent listener and somehow his naturally exuberant personality was calmed when in her presence.

She anchored him in a way that no one else had been able to do – yet she also made him feel that he could move mountains.

He still remembered last month when Lord White had been threatening mutiny and war. Tessa had very innocently asked “why”. Scott watched her in bemusement until he realized that she might have a point.

He and Charlie had been friends as children. It didn’t make sense that he would randomly decide to rebel.

Two hours of honest conversation and compromise had averted a national crisis.

Tessa might not be _from_ his world, but he was beginning to feel that she comprised too much _of_ his world.

She was amazing. She worked hard to be useful and impactful – not content to simply make things beautiful or organized as some mermaids did. She wanted her life to leave a legacy – not so that she would be remembered, but so that others would benefit from her efforts.

He felt as though her were falling in love with her – but that was impossible. He had never been in love before – the most eligible court maidens had not succeeded in winning his heart. How in the world could a mermaid have managed the feat?

As he rounded the bend, she offered him a smile that caused his heart to lodge somewhere in his throat…he was so screwed.

* * *

 

Tessa could tell Scott was distracted tonight. They had discussed the new tax rate that Parliament (a group of people she had mixed feelings about even though she had never met them), was attempting to pass. She had offered her very uninformed opinion, but Scott seemed to think it was remarkably brilliant.

Still, since that conversation he had been subdued. She did not wish to pry, so she prepared to leave when her thoughts were interrupted by a question she never expected, “T, do you know what would happen if you tried to come on land?”

Tessa laughed at his question, but the sound died in her throat as she realized Scott was serious. “I don’t know – I’ve never attempted it. I would assume that I would eventually die – just like you couldn’t survive indefinitely in the water.”

Scott turned a shade paler before he continued, “But do you know? Have any other mermaids tried it? There are so many things I want to show you. I want you to see the lambs dancing over the hills in spring, the snow creating a magical blanket of silence, the sunrise over the mountains. I would never want to make you ill or hurt you – God that would be the one thing I couldn’t bear, but if no one has ever tried it…”  

Searching his eyes, she saw nothing but sincerity. The notion was foolish, impossible even, yet were there not legends among her own people of mermaids exchanging their fin for legs?

Meeting his eyes with as much openness as she could muster she nodded her head, “There is an old woman who lives on the outskirts of our community. She should be able to tell me without raising suspicion. My mother on the other hand would interrogate me until she knew why I was asking.”

Scott lightly traced the back of his fingers down her cheek and she felt her heart melt even further as her body almost subconsciously leaned into his touch.

No one had ever touched her without water as a mediating force. The warmth of his hand was reassuring and frightening by turns.

Reluctantly pulling away, Tessa asked, “Same time tomorrow?”

Scott offered her a tight smile in return. “Of course. What’s her name…the woman you will meet with?”

Tessa felt a slight shiver run over her frame as she considered the seaweed hut that housed the village outcast, “Her name is Marina. If anyone will know – it will be her.”

* * *

 

Watching Tessa disappear beneath the waves Scott couldn’t help the feeling that he had just sent her to an unknown fate…and perhaps a judgement that neither of them would survive.


	4. Chapter Four

Tessa tried to still the racing of her heart as she approached Marina’s hut-like enclosure. That woman was reclusive, but strangely popular. No one called her a witch, but that was probably the most apt description for her.

She knew things that no one else did which made her useful, but she was often cruel and not always trustworthy.

At least those were the rumors. Never having needed her advice, Tessa had avoided her as much as possible. Yet here she was, getting ready to trust her with her greatest secret and future happiness.

Swimming through the clumps of seaweed that served as a tentative enclosure, Tessa allowed her eyes to adjust to the darker environment. Marina had created a screen of sorts to block out as much of the surface light as possible.

That woman’s voice, harsh from lack of use, echoed from a shadow, “I know why you’ve come.”

Tessa started at this declaration, “How do you know? My own family doesn’t know why I’m here.”

Marina’s scoff was dismissive, “You are foolish if you believe your frequent trips to the surface have gone unnoticed. I just happened to accurately deduce the cause.”

Tessa drew closer, “How?”

Marina finally emerged from the shadows and Tessa started back, disconcerted by the lack of warmth she found in her eyes.

The other woman’s face vacillated between smugness and a clinical disinterest, “Do you really believe that you are the first mermaid to fall in love with a human?”

Tessa opened her mouth the protest that she wasn’t in love with Scott, but the words died on her tongue at Marina’s knowing look. Instead, she opted to ask, “What happened to them? The mermaids who fell in love with the humans?”

“They traded worlds.”

“What do you mean?”

Marina watched her carefully, “I can teach you how to transform, but I must warn you – the change comes at great cost.”

Tessa was torn between elation at the possibility of being with Scott and trepidation at Marina’s warning, “What kind of cost?”

 A flash of something she couldn’t quite place lit Marina’s eyes for a moment when she answered, “I can give you legs, but every step will be laced with unbearable pain.”

Tessa could almost feel the phantom wince as she asked, “Forever?”

Marina’s gaze returned to a watchful detachment, “Not necessarily, if the man loves you completely, unselfishly, and faithfully, then eventually you will be able to walk without pain.”

Tessa contemplated Scott’s treatment of her. He had been gracious, but did he love her? She couldn’t even answer that simple question.

Marina continued, “Don’t waste your time attempting to analyze how he feels. You are doomed either way.”

Tessa felt as though she had been slapped, “Why would you say that? I haven’t even made my choice.”

Marina’s tone was bored, “If you choose this man and the land, he will never love you enough to take away the pain in your legs. He may even break your heart by falling in love with someone else before your eyes. On the other hand, if you stay here you will never be able to fully love another of your own kind. You will be consigned to a life of loneliness. You have foolishly bestowed your heart and now must pay the price.”

Tessa could practically feel her heart being squeezed – as if an octopus had wound his tentacles around that organ in an attempt to destroy it, “I could be happy here. I don’t need to fall in love with anyone else. I don’t need anyone else to complete me.”

Marina nodded sagely, “You are right – you don’t need to fall in love with someone else. But my foolish girl do you not understand yourself? Mermaids love for life – you have given this man your heart. Somewhere between his confessions about wishing to be a good man, each of your desires to be useful to those around you, and your shared love of the sunset…you have irrevocably bestowed your heart and you will never get it back. Even if you do not need some else to complete you – you can never manage to complete yourself fully because you cannot retrieve the missing part of your heart that you have left in his rash hands…he probably doesn’t even realize that you have bestowed it upon him.”

Tessa fought the urge to be sick. Surely Marina was not right. Of course her mother had often warned her of the danger of giving her heart away. Kate had spent countless hours encouraging her children to choose their future partner with great care and wisdom.

Perhaps Tessa had missed the underlying urgency to what her mother was trying to communicate…although to be fair, her mother was probably not expecting her daughter to fall in love with a human.

Shaking her head to clear such distasteful thoughts she asked, “So the relationships have never succeeded?”

Marina moved to rest in front of her before answering, “There are only ever four outcomes to these situations. One, the mermaid loves the human and the human loves them back – but never enough to remove the pain in the mermaid’s legs. That pain is a constant reminder of the insufficiency of their partner's love and it slowly poisons the relationship. The second option is when a mermaid loves a human, but the human does not love them in return. The mermaid chooses to remain on land where they can at least see their love and watches in torment of body, heart, and mind as the human falls in love with someone else. Third, the mermaid loves the human, but their love is not returned. The mermaid returns to the sea to live the rest of their life in heartbroken seclusion. Finally, there are some mermaids who are angry because their love was not returned. They return to sea and plot their vengeance – they are called sirens.”

Tessa could hear herself gasp, “That is where sirens come from? They hunt and trap innocent sailors because their love was scorned?”

Marina’s eyes flashed anger, “Do they not deserve revenge? If the humans could, they would hunt down every mermaid and use us abominably. They do not deserve our pity – and definitely not our love. Yet here you are.”

Tessa tried to steady her breathing as she considered her options, “When would I need to decide?”

Marina’s laugh was hollow, “The enchantment will work just as well today as it will next week. It is your choice.”

Nodding her head Tessa turned once more, “What do you get out of it? If you provide the spell how do you benefit?”

Marina’s smile was more than a little twisted as she answered, “I get to watch generation after generation fail – and I get your spirit.”

Tessa’s brow furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean you get my spirit? How can you take someone’s spirit?”

“When you fail, I get to take your joy, happiness, will, laughter…everything that makes life worth living will belong to me. In the end, your eyes will stop glowing and you will be left little more than a shell. You’ll have a hard time getting anyone to love you in that state…how do you think I have lived for so long?”

Tessa felt a wave of dizziness roll over her at this price, “How long…how long would I have to win his heart?”

“You will have a year once you decide to stay. I am very gracious though – I will allow you to return to the sea twice – three trips to land before I require your decision. Granted, each time you return to the sea it will become harder to breathe, but I won’t take your spirit and you can elect to remain below the surface without that ultimate sacrifice.”

Tessa could practically feel a bitter retort on her tongue, but she suppressed it at the fear that Marina might make the terms even more exacting, “Thank you for your time. I will let you know what I decide.”

As she turned to leave, Marina called her back, “And Tessa…just so we’re clear – you can’t tell Scott the truth. You cannot tell him that the price of your freedom is his love. He must choose to give his heart freely.”

For the first time in her life, Tessa felt as though she couldn’t breathe underwater. Breaking through the surface of the waves, she could actually feel the sobs wracking her body. It was too much – she was asking for too much.

The thought that humans were actually incapable of loving in the way required for her freedom should have made the issue a non-starter, but might not Scott be different?

The sun was beginning to set as she wended her way to their rocky ledge. He was already there, facing away from the castle, clearly lost in thought. Watching his profile, she wondered if he could love her. Could he love her in a way that apparently no other human had been capable of?

Meeting his eyes and watching as his entire face transformed into a smile she knew what her decision would be. She had three tries to make him love her…that was the only outcome that wouldn’t shatter her heart.

* * *

 Scott arrived to their meeting point early for the first time. He had actually made the swim out, needing to clear his head. He hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that Tessa’s meeting with Marina would change their lives forever.

There was something in his spirit that felt the easiest answer would simply be a no, yet something told him that was not how this would turn out…even the name Marina sounded evil. Would she be able to conjure some spell to give Tessa and him everything they wanted…at some immeasurable cost?

There were stories of witches who would grant your request only to demand your firstborn child or some other equally insane request.

He wanted to be with Tessa…in what way he was not yet prepared to analyze, but he would not put her in danger. He would not cross that line.

Something drew his eyes, and he finally saw her. She was glowing. He could never decide if the sun made her glow, or if it was internal and the sun simply danced for joy at the sight of her.

Despite his earlier worry, he couldn’t help the grin that split his face. She made his heart happy in a way that no one else managed.

As she drew closer, he couldn’t help but notice that her eyes were more red than usual. If he didn’t know better, he would say she had been crying. Yet every book he had ever read on mermaids (the Royal Librarian might think he had a bit of an obsession based on his recent reading habits), said that they almost never cried. Some people even went so far as to say that mermaid tears were sacred – verging on magical in some legends. It was one of the chief reasons they were hunted.

As Tessa rested her arms on the rocks near him, he searched her face for any indication of how her interview went. “What did Marina say?”

Tessa took a fortifying breath before answering, “Apparently it is possible.”

Scott tried not to let his heart fall at her dejected tone of voice, “Tess, I would never wish to ask you to do anything you don’t want to do. I want you to be happy. If being on the surface with me would not make you happy then stay here. We can still be friends.”

He tried to infuse as much conviction into his tone as possible at this declaration, but he wasn’t sure he succeeded. Tessa’s green eyes met his for the first time since her arrival, and he could swear she could searched his soul before answering, “It’s not that. Apparently…sometimes it takes mermaids time to adjust to having legs. The process can be somewhat painful.”

Scott’s heart clenched at this thought, “Then you shouldn’t do it. Pain is the last thing I would want to cause you.”

Tessa shook her head, “No, I’d like to try it – truly. I believe it will get better with time. I would like to see your world.”

Something warm unfurled in Scott’s chest at her confession, “Only if you’re sure Tess, I don’t want you to suffer because of me.”

* * *

 

Scott’s statement rolled around her head for several seconds before she could formulate a reply. He would be the exact reason she would suffer – even if he did not mean for it to happen. Yet was this not her fault? He had not asked for her heart – only for friendship. She was the one who had bestowed that most precious gift.

“I want to try. I can only visit the surface three times so we should plan carefully. What do I need for your world?”

She could actually see the moment Scott realized he had not thought that far in advance, “I don’t know…I mean…when you get your legs will you have clothes? Will you be able to walk to shore…should I send a boat…although if you’re not dressed I’m not sure sending a ship of sailors is a good option…”

Placing her hand on Scott’s arm, she couldn’t help the slightly bemused expression on her face, “Scott, breathe – that is why I asked. Clothes, first where could I get them…or have them made? Perhaps I could go into hiding for a few days when I first arrive…until everything is ready?”

At this suggestion, Scott shook his head vehemently, “No – most definitely not. I’m not dragging you to shore only to force you into hiding.”

She tried not to be distracted by the way his jaw clenched as he thought, “I have a friend – more of a mentor. He and his wife will help us…I think. She could take your measurements and have some dresses made up. She is the Lady of the Robes at court. You could not be in better hands.”

Tessa had no idea what that title meant, but it sounded important. “Very well, what else will I need? I must have somewhere to live.”

Scott practically rolled his eyes, “You’ll live in the palace.”

Tessa could feel her eyes widen with shock and Scott must have realized his error as he stammered, “I don’t mean live with me – in the same rooms as me. No, um…the palace is large…people visit court all of the time. I am free to invite friends to stay. I won’t hear of any other option.”

Tessa tried not to wonder if he often had female “friends” to stay at court, “Very well…if you’re sure. What else?”

Scott frowned, “I can’t think of anything. We have horses to ride at court – I can teach you how to ride. You won’t need anything else.”

She knows there is a missing piece, she just can’t quite place it, “What about food…and, I’m not sure what the right word is, but how do I get the other things I need?”

“We provide everyone’s food – there isn’t any charge. You don’t need to worry about cost. I will cover all of your expenses.”

While Scott’s offer was gracious, she did not want to start their relationship by being completely dependent on him, “What do humans normally use for these…expenses?”

“Tessa, truly – don’t worry about it.”

She knew she was practically pouting, but she was determined to have her way, “No Scott – what do they use? Mermaids don’t really purchase things. The ocean provides everything we need and we occasionally trade for items we really want.”

Scott’s look could only be described as long-suffering as he answered, “Very well – but there is no pressure for you to pay any of your expenses. Humans typically use gold, silver, jewels, money…a variety of different currencies.”

Tessa’s face cleared for the first time during their meeting, “Oh – well if that is all I can have plenty of that. I’ll bring you some tomorrow and you can do whatever is necessary to turn it into…currency.”

Scott clearly wanted to inquire where she was getting such treasures, but instead answered, “Ok…so tomorrow I’ll try to bring Lady Marie-France and Lord Patrice to meet you to take your measurements and get everything started…you’re sure about this? I won’t be angry if you want to back out…”

Tessa felt the now familiar squeeze of her heart, “Scott if you don’t want me to come just tell me. We can be friends. We can continue meeting here. We don’t have to complicate things by mixing our worlds…”

Scott gently cupped her jaw before placing a gentle kiss on her temple, “I want nothing more than for you to see my world. I just feel like I’m asking too much of you…I don’t want you to resent me in the end.”

Warmth unfolded in her at Scott’s kiss – even though it was just on her forehead, “I could never resent you. I want this. I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow.”

Reaching out she tentatively stroked the back of his hand before diving below the waves – she could swear she felt the ghost of his lips against her temple, even as she wondered what they would feel like against her mouth.

* * *

 

Scott swam back to shore, trying not to be distracted by the way Tessa’s skin had felt against his lips. It was a constant battle to not touch her. Her skin which should have been dry from all of the salt in the ocean was soft – plush almost. Her hand practically begged to be held, but she wasn’t his…at least not yet.

She might never be his.  

Changing into a clean tunic and pants, he tried to clear his mind and consider how he intended to broach this subject with his mentors. All of his opening lines about having met a girl from another world – literally – who was more beautiful inside and out than anyone he has ever met faded into insignificance each time he got to the part of confessing that she was a mermaid – and that he wants them to help her come to shore.

He can practically feel Patch’s one eyebrow shoot up in expressive judgment while Marie-France would dither about appropriate relationships before telling him in no uncertain terms that this was a foolish venture.

They were too young to be his parents, but old enough that he had always looked up to them. Patrice had been the one to teach him how to fence and how to ride. Marie-France had given him hours of advice about women – much of which he didn’t heed – but he did listen.

He knew he would need all of her wisdom when it came to Tessa…Tessa was different – she deserved to be treated differently.

Sending pageboys to fetch one or both of them at their convenience Scott also sent for his best friend and man-at-arms, Patrick. It was time that someone else knew what was happening. Tessa had been right – there was much to plan.

Less than an hour later, staring at his three friends in trepidation Scott took a deep breath before beginning, “So…”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested - over the next few chapters when they are at the palace - I am imagining a version of Neuschwanstein castle in Germany...maybe with a little more ocean view. Look up pictures - it's beautiful!

Scott had underestimated his friends’ response. Both of Patrice’s eyebrows had winged upward (Scott had not seen him this horrified since he attempted to put a mule saddle on a thoroughbred when he was twelve years old).

Absolute silence had reigned for several seconds before Marie-France began running her hand over his face, “He doesn’t have a fever. Perhaps we should still call the physician, but if one word of rumored madness starts the court will spiral into panic that the Prince is compromised.”

Patrice seemed to finally recover the use of his tongue, “Scott have you been drinking?”

Scott could actually feel himself being ignored as Patrice and Marie-France discussed the litany of issues that could be causing his supposed mental break.

Scott looked to Patrick in desperation. That man’s expression was a mixture of curiosity, sadness, and mild incredulity.

“That’s where you’ve been going for the past two months. Every evening when you take a boat and row to that rocky outcropping. I think I saw her one afternoon you know. I climbed the tower to watch where you were going. Your hiding place was well chosen, but I still saw a flash of long dark hair and something that sparkled in the sunset.”

Patrick’s confession made the older couple fall silent before Marie-France fixed Scott with a horrified expression, “You have been meeting this creature for two months, mon Dieu! You are the heir to the throne. She could have killed you…even though she has not you must know that you cannot love her…she is a mermaid…could she even bear an heir to the throne? Would she be a properly functioning woman – even if she were to have legs…instead of a fin…Scott Patrick these are not matters to take lightly.”

Scott tried not to blush at Marie-France’s frank discussion of Tessa’s sexuality – especially since the woman (mermaid) in question was not here to defend herself. Yet were these not some of the same questions Scott had asked himself?

Focusing on the matter at hand, Scott offered Marie-France his best puppy dog expression, “I know this is overwhelming. I promise I’m not going to do anything permanently insane like ask her to marry me without a full understanding of what that would involve. I’m trying to be wise in this – responsible in this, but when you meet her you’ll understand.”

Marie’s expression was still keenly skeptical, but there was a fond exasperation in her gaze that told Scott she would be willing to help…which meant that Patrice would follow.

Patrick had been silent save his earlier statement and for once, Scott could not read his best friend’s expression.

Making a note to discuss the situation at a later time, Scott refocused on Marie-France’s conversation, “Yes my dear we must have a variety of clothing options. We do not wish her to be uncomfortable at court.”

While Marie prattled on about fashions and the color of Tessa’s eyes, Patrice placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder, “You do realize you need to tell your parents. Their majesties deserve to know the truth of what is happening.”

Scott felt a pounding headache coming on each time he considered talking to his parents about this whole mess of a situation. _“Hey mom and dad, I know I’m the only heir to the throne because both of your older sons died trying to defend our nation, but I have very complicated feelings for a mermaid – who I may or may not love – and who may or may not be able to bear children to secure an heir to the throne…what’s new with you?”_

What he settled on was, “I know, and I promise that if Tessa is able to change and our relationship goes any further I will tell them everything. You have to admit that there is so much that is unknown at this point. I don’t even have a guarantee that this process will work.”

Marie-France and Patrice exchanged glances before turning back to Scott with a tight nod, “Very well – but if you don’t keep your word we will tell them.”

Scott felt like a child who had been caught stealing cookies and warned that this would be the absolute last time he would get away without consequences as he agreed to their terms.

Next to King Joseph and Queen Alma, Marie and Patch as he had known them growing up, or the Duke and Duchess of Gadbois as they were known at court, were recognized as the pre-eminent citizens of Patinage.

Scott knew they would follow through on their promise – they respected his parents too much to do otherwise. As Marie-France and Patrice filed out of the anteroom while discussing the details of tomorrow’s meeting, Patrick prepared to follow them out.

Watching his best friend’s dejected expression Scott knew they needed to talk. They were both tired. The convenient thing would be to table the discussion indefinitely, but this needed to be resolved.

“Patrick, a word.”

That man visibly stiffened his shoulders before turning back and offering a small bow, “Of course my Prince, what can I do for you?”

Alarm bells were ringing in Scott’s head as much at the formal tone of Patrick’s reply as his actual answer. “Patrick I trust you more than anyone. Something about this clearly bothers you…I’d like to know what it is.”

His friend’s eyes were sad when they finally met his, “Do you though? Do you trust me more than anyone if you couldn’t trust me with your biggest secret for the past two months? I thought we were more than Lord and lackey. I apologize if I have failed my Lord’s trust.” 

Placing a tentative hand on Patrick’s arm, Scott offered, “It’s not that I don’t or didn’t trust you. This is difficult. I’m not even sure how I feel about this woman – which is complicated by a whole host of other issues…I didn’t want to drag anyone else into this mess until I knew. I just found out today that it would be possible, theoretically, for her to come to shore. I told you as soon as there was something to tell.”

Patrick didn’t look convinced, but he did look less hurt, “Your highness will let me know if you require further assistance?”

Sensing that this would need to be an ongoing process Scott nodded, “Of course – you’re my right hand man. I will always need you by my side.”

As he was finally left alone Scott turned back to the window to watch as stars began to appear in the night sky. It was far too tranquil a night, considering the weight of the conversations that were happening.

* * *

Tessa took a fortifying breath before approaching her mother. How did one begin a conversation such as this? _“Hi mom, I know it’s risky and I have been an absolute idiot, but I fell in love with a human so I’m going to let Marina put a spell on me in order to hopefully grow legs and try to get this man to love me more than any human has ever loved another person to avoid Marina taking my spirit…”_

 That seemed like a lot to lead with, but it was the truth. She knew that regardless of the outcome – even if by some miracle Scott was able to set her free – she was going to hurt her mother with her decision.

Tessa had always been close with her mother and older sister Jordan. The thought of not seeing them again broke her heart…that organ seemed to be causing more problems than it was worth lately.

Almost sensing her daughter’s disquiet Kate turned and beckoned her closer. Snuggling into her mother’s embrace, Tessa allowed herself a few moments of peace before Kate asked the question that shattered the quiet, “What’s his name?”

Tessa pulled away almost violently, “How do you know?”

Her mother’s green eyes were sad, “I thought you were falling in love with someone and I was thrilled that you finally found a person to give your heart to, but when you went to see Marina I knew…he’s a human isn’t he?”

Tessa swallowed past the lump in her throat, “His name is Scott.”

Kate’s smile was tight, but Tessa could tell her mom was trying to put on a brave face, “Scott…he must be quite special if he has managed to win your heart.”

Memories of Scott’s love for his people, the way his eyes would light when he discussed things about which he was passionate, the way he rarely took credit for his accomplishments, but that edge of confidence that pervaded everything he did flooded her mind. “Yes…so special, but I don’t know that he feels the same about me.”

She could tell her mother was fighting to keep her expression neutral, “I am sure he will not be able to help himself. You are altogether lovely my darling – don’t let anyone diminish your worth.”

Tessa debated her next words before asking, “Are you familiar with the incantation Marina will use? Have you seen it before?”

Kate nodded, “I have seen it once, but I have to believe that you will be different – that you would not bestow your heart so unworthily.”

Crossing her arms as if she could build an invisible wall to keep herself safe, Tessa tried to infuse her voice with confidence, “Yes…I know my heart has been given wisely…but Scott is human. They do not love the same way that we do.”

Her mother’s gaze was knowing, “No – they do not, but you have made your choice. I can see it in your eyes. Jordan will not be so understanding. If I am completely honest, I wish the circumstances were different. Regardless, there is no going back now that you have given your heart. That is the price of loving once.”

“You are not disappointed with me though? I can’t bear the thought of letting you down.”

Kate gently caressed her cheek, “No my love – I can’t be disappointed or angry. Perhaps I should have said something sooner, before things progressed to this point, but we are past the time for regret. I do want to meet him – and now we must look to the future.”  
With that statement, Tessa could actually see her mother deliberately place the worry of what might be aside in favor of focusing on what she could control.

As they spent the next hour discussing what she would need for the surface and what Scott was like, Tessa could almost forget that this would likely all end in heartbreak and that her older sister would not be nearly as understanding of her choice.

* * *

 Three weeks later, as Tessa settled onto the rocky outcropping and inspected the bottle holding the serum that would theoretically transform her fin into legs, she tried not to think about Scott anxiously waiting on the other side in a ship to take her to shore…if this worked.

She tried not to think about Jordan’s angry accusations and unforgiving silence. She tried not think about the trunks of treasure from sunken galleons that she had given Scott so that he could exchange them for currency.

She tried not to think about the pain that would likely settle into her legs the minute she transformed…in short, she tried to silence her whirling thoughts.

She needed to calm her heart. There was no return to normal once she drank the contents of this bottle, but had there been a normal in the past months since she saw Scott over the side of that first ship?”

Resolutely opening the cap, she drank the sickly sweet liquid in one go, and prayed to whatever deity that might be listening that the spell would work.

* * *

 Scott felt his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he waited for Tessa on the other side of their rendezvous point. She had arrived looking paler than normal, but with a resolution in her eye that told him she was determined to follow through with their plan.

He had given her a loose shift, and a warm cloak to wear for afterwards until he could get her to the quiet cottage where Marie-France was waiting with the sumptuous clothes she had created for her.

Part of him understood that Tessa needed to do this by herself – for a variety of reasons – but she was also in the most vulnerable position of her life.

He wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her from every harm. He might not be completely sure how he felt about her, but his overwhelming instinct was to keep her safe.

Hearing a slight rustle, he raised his head and he could swear his heart froze along with his brain. Tessa was standing before him on two legs…uncertainty clearly written on her face, but even more stunningly beautiful if that were possible.

“How do you…” Scott cleared his voice in an attempt to clear the strangled quality of his tone, “How do you feel?”

Tessa surveyed her body in moderate skepticism before meeting his gaze once more, “Well…this feels very strange and my legs do feel a little wobbly and maybe a little painful, but overall…I think I feel relatively…ok?”

Nodding his head Scott tried to sort through the very confusing signals that were firing through his brain. The urges to keep her safe, kiss her, shower her with gifts, and show her all of his favorite pastimes were crossing over one another so swiftly that he scarcely knew where to begin.

Choosing to focus on the moment as much as possible, Scott offered her his hand, “Your ladyship, may I take you to shore?”

* * *

 Taking Scott’s hand and stepping into the longboat Tessa couldn’t ignore the irony of the situation – a mermaid needing a ship to move through the sea. Her legs were uncomfortable, but not terribly painful at the moment.

She could do this. She had three tries to win Scott’s heart – to get him to love her in the all-encompassing way necessary to win her freedom.

As Scott plied the oars she began to hum a familiar lullaby, “You know that’s what first drew me to you?”  

She met his eyes in confusion, “What drew you to me?”

Scott’s smile was somewhere between shy and sweet as he confessed, “Your singing. I know it is somewhat stereotypical, but apparently a mermaid’s song is truly powerful. I was hooked – I kept going back to sea in hopes of hearing you.”

Tessa returned his smile, “The song of a mermaid is mythical – it comes from the sea itself, but how do you know of the legend? Did the sailors tell you?”

“Well, they did mention it, but I did some additional research on my own. Our Royal Librarian has been kept quite busy looking for texts on mermaids.”

Tessa frowned, “Texts? What is a Royal Librarian?”

Scott’s tone was almost dismissive, “Oh they’re books – and the Royal Librarian’s name is Kurt. He helps us find the information or book we are seeking.”

Tessa could feel her excitement building, “You have books?”

“Of course – lots of books – too many books.”

Tessa actually drew back from him, “Scott – do you know how fortunate you are? I could almost never read because water and books obviously don’t agree, but all of the knowledge at your fingertips. I can’t imagine.”

* * *

 Scott felt suitably chastised by her response as he offered, “Well if you like reading so much I will set up a time for you to talk with Kurt personally. You can read to your hearts content. Although I do hope you’ll spend most of your time with me.”

Tessa’s smile could have lit the castle, and it was most definitely doing something to his heart when she answered, “Thank you, and yes – I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I am most anxious to see the animals you call horses and dogs. They sound so companionable – not at all like a squid or shark.”

As he ran the boat to ground and lifted Tessa into his arms, he couldn’t help but feel how right this was. It was as if she was always mean to be in his embrace. Her heartbeat slowed to match his – or perhaps his accelerated to match hers, and her lips – they were right there.

The moment was interrupted when Marie-France emerged from the cottage, but when Tessa was sumptuously attired, marveling at the weight of her new clothes, and the carriage was pulling through the palace gate Scott couldn’t help but notice that the sense of coming home was not connected to the castle.

Instead, his brain was practically screaming that home had shifted – it was now a person with dark hair and glowing green eyes. A person who had just directly invaded his world.

As Tessa’s gaze found his once more he knew…home would never be the same.


	6. Chapter Six

Walking into the stable courtyard the next day, Tessa couldn’t help but admire the rows of neatly organized stalls. It was busier than any other area of the palace that she had visited, but it was meticulously kept.

It didn’t take her long to hear Scott’s laughter and she simply followed the sound with a smile on her face. The man in question was holding the reins of an enormous black stallion. 

Seeing her approach, Scott offered her a beaming smile, “Your ladyship is looking well this morning.”

It was still strange to be called by a title rather than her name, but she was learning to respond to it. However, she had to admit that her favorite moments were still those when she and Scott were alone and he called her by one of the dozens of nicknames he had created for her.

“Thank you, I trust your highness is well?”

Scott’s eyes were dancing in amusement, “Indeed, very well.”

Lowering his voice he asked, “How are your legs this morning?”

Tessa briefly contemplated lying to him. She didn’t want to begin her visit with the confession that her legs felt like they were burning – occasionally interspersed with the sensation of someone stabbing her shins. In the end, she settled for a half-truth, “They are not pain free, but they are more than manageable.”

Scott looked his skepticism, but apparently decided not to press her. Instead, he inquired, “Are you ready for your first riding lesson?”

Tessa could actually feel her eyes growing wide as she glanced towards the horse that was impatiently pawing at the ground, “Is that wise? He seems quite tall.”

Confusion settled on Scott’s face before he followed her gaze, “No – Tess. I’m most definitely not putting you on Caspian for your first riding lesson. He’s far too hot-blooded. No, I’ve had a groom saddle one of our more docile mares for you. I believe they are bringing her around now.”  

Tessa turned to see a stable boy leading a beautiful chestnut mare out of her stall. The horse was still larger than she might like, but she appeared far calmer than Scott's horse. “Your ladyship, this is Talise. Her name means lovely water. The Prince chose her just for you.”

She offered the young boy a beaming smile as she tentatively reached out to touch Talise’s neck, “She is beautiful.”

Scott resigned Caspian’s reins to another stable hand before approaching her, “She is truly lovely. I have never seen a filly with a pleasanter temperament. I raised her.”

“Well I am sure I am in more than capable hands. . .or hooves.”

* * *

 Scott watched in fascination as Tessa approached. It was so strange to see her walking on shore after months of only swimming in the sea. There was much to discuss, including how long she could stay (maybe forever if he was fortunate?).

Helping her mount Talise, Scott had to smile at the size of Tessa’s eyes, “Scott I’ve never been up this high.”

Whispering in her ear he offered, “We don’t have to do this. There is no rule that says you must learn to ride a horse.”

He could actually see her process the new sensation of being so far above the ground, the balance required to sit sidesaddle, and the steadiness with which Talise was standing, “No, I’d like to try. I’d just like to go slow.”

Over the next hour as he instructed her on proper carriage, how to maneuver her knees into the most comfortable position, and how to lead the horse, he had to resist the urge to kiss her. She had the most adorable (and distracting) habit of furrowing her brow when she was dedicating all of her attention to a task.

He interspersed his instructions with stories of his childhood. He wanted her to understand his world, and he loved to hear her laugh.

In turn, she discussed the first time she saw a blue whale or found a sunken galleon. Their worlds were completely different but that made her all the more fascinating.

When he finally showed her the library later that day he thought she might hyperventilate, “I have to go to a council meeting that I just couldn’t get out of – no matter how hard I tried.”

While she managed to look suitably saddened by this news, he could also tell that she was giddy at the prospect of exploring such a wealth of knowledge.

Before leaving her in Kurt’s care for a few hours, he asked, “How long can you stay? That’s not something we discussed before…before everything.”

* * *

 Tessa could actually feel her heart rate accelerate with excitement at the mountains of books that surrounded her. She could spend hours getting lost in the tales contained on these shelves.

She felt her heart stutter ever so briefly at Scott’s announcement that he was leaving her alone, but he was a Prince. It logically followed that he would have other duties.

She could actually feel her heart melt at the way he phrased the question, “ _How long can you stay?_ ”

He could have asked when she had to leave, when she was going home, or even how long she was planning to stay. Instead he asked how long she could stay – he was asking for a maximum time frame.

“Marina has given me a month before I must go back.”

Scott’s expression was pensive, “You said you could come to land three times. How does that work? Do you get a month each time? How quickly can you come back…although perhaps you do not intend to come back? I probably should have asked these questions before now.”

Tessa debated how much to share for moment before answering, “I can come back as soon as I wish. If I come to land a third time…I would have to stay. The spell would be permanent.”

Scott’s eyes lit with an emotion she couldn’t place before he gently squeezed her hand, “I would never wish to persuade you to do anything you do not wish, but you are always most welcome. We can discuss this later?”

Tessa couldn’t help but respond to the warmth in his eyes as she nodded, “Indeed. Have a good meeting your highness.”

As Scott filed out of the room she turned to Kurt in eager anticipation. That man stepped forward and examined her closely, curiosity clearly written in his gaze, before asking, “What does your ladyship wish to read?”

With that magical question, Tessa allowed herself to fully relax for the first time since stepping foot on land, “I’d like to read about everything Kurt – but perhaps I’ll start with the history of Patinage?”

* * *

 Scott watched Tessa from the doorway of the library. It had been an ideal month-long visit. She had proven to be quite the horsewoman and most afternoons found the two of them exploring the countryside with a small party of friends.

He had taken her to his brothers' graves and felt tears sting his eyes when she sang over their tombs.

He had watched his parents fall in love with this unexpected visitor. His mother had implied more than once that perhaps he was ready to settle down. Tessa would not be a marriage of political alliance, but she was wealthy (even though he hadn’t bothered to explain where her money came from) and they were desperate for him to produce an heir.

An heir…that was the great unknown in Scott’s life related to Tessa. Even if she chose to stay on shore, could she have children? Could she produce an heir for the throne of Patinage? And if the answer was no, did he love his people enough to choose his country over his heart?

The other concern was her legs. She continued to insist that her pain levels were more than manageable, but he had seen her grimace in discomfort when she thought he was not looking. Her legs were supposed to be getting better, but the pain persisted.

Could he ask her to stay and live through indefinite torment while she adjusted to his world? She had woven her way into his life in such a way that he could scarcely remember a time before her. He didn’t want to think of how difficult it would be tomorrow to look across the room and not find her green eyes meeting his in mutual amusement.

Clearing his head, he interrupted her reverie, “My mother has decided to throw a masquerade ball for my birthday.”

* * *

Tessa was engrossed in a volume of legal precedent regarding land inheritance. People had such strange notions of property and ownership.

She hadn’t heard Scott approach, but she quickly stood to greet him. “That sounds lovely your highness, what exactly is a masquerade ball?”

Scott retrieved her book, his eyebrows winging upwards in surprise when he noticed what she had been reading, “It is a party where everyone dresses up in even fancier clothes than normal, we dance, and everyone wears a mask.”

She couldn’t tell from Scott’s expression if this was a good thing or bad so she simply noted, “Lady Marie-France has been teaching me to dance. It hurts my legs, but I do love hearing the music and learning the steps. It is very beautiful.”

Scott wove their fingers together, “I shall be glad to dance with you, but parties like this are often more trouble than they are worth. Still, there is no need to focus on that for now. You’re leaving tomorrow and you still haven’t told me when you will return.”

He was practically pouting and Tessa had to suppress a smile at how similar he looked to Maple, his enormous Newfoundland dog. “I will come back in time for the party. Your birthday is in two weeks. I must see my family. The party is on the second of September – so I promise to be back by August thirty-first. How does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful. I tend to forget that you have an entire family waiting for you below the surface. I don’t wish to rush you…”

Tessa pulled him towards the doorway, “You’re not rushing or pushing me. Now, let’s make good use of these last few hours. You promised to teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow.”

* * *

 The next morning, watching Tessa disappear beneath the waves, Scott fought the urge to be sick. She had promised to come back. She seemed sad to leave, but it would be almost two weeks before he would see her again.

They had mutually decided not to see one another during this time. He had a council meeting in the north of the country and she was going to dedicate her time to her family and other initiatives that her best friend Kaitlyn had undertaken in her absence.

It had felt like a foolish hope that she could step into his world, but now that she had done so – and gone back - Scott was keenly aware that she had taken the majority of his heart with her.

Somewhere in the next two weeks, Scott was determined to answer the question of if he loved her more than Patinage.

If the answer was yes, then he intended to make his intentions clear - to Tessa, his parents, and the court.

As he dejectedly mounted Caspian, Patrick threw him a look that was somewhere between sympathy and exasperation, “Your highness will see her again shortly. You will both be very busy with your individual endeavors. You will both have time to…contemplate pressing issues.”

Scott settled for a non-committed harrumph, but in his heart, he wondered if he did not already have his answer. Two weeks to decide their entire future.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have deliberately avoided dating this story, but when I wrote about Tessa's dress in this chapter I was definitely thinking very Tudor/18th century French court. This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoy!

The morning of the masquerade dawned a dreary grey, much like Tessa’s mood. While she had enjoyed seeing her family again, and was relieved to have reconciled with Jordan, she had missed Scott…and she had struggled to breathe.

Marina had given her a knowing smile when she returned to her seaweed hut. That was a conversation that had been seared into Tessa’s memory.

_“Your legs have not improved.”_

_Tessa wanted to refute her claim, but couldn’t quite manage the feat, “No…they are quite painful most days.”_

_Marina nodded, a smug expression on her face, “I did try to warn you. Do you intend to persist with your plan?”_

_Tessa crossed her arms across her chest, feeling almost naked after a month of court gowns. “Yes, I plan to return to the surface. In two weeks…will I need another serum?”_

_Marina nodded, “I will prepare one for you. You may pick it up next week. What else is bothering you?”_

_“If he agrees to marry me…will that fix this? How far does he have to go to prove his love?”_

_The other woman practically barked a laugh, “Of course not foolish girl. Remember, I told you he must love you enough to set you free. The problem isn’t that he might not love you. Who knows, he might love you more than any human has ever loved another creature. No – the issue is that he is a human – he cannot love you enough – it is not in his DNA to love you the way you need.”_

_Tessa felt tears sting her eyes, but she knew if she gave way it would make it even more difficult to breathe – and she was determined not to give Marina the satisfaction of her sorrow._

_“Will I need to return to the sea to give you my final decision?”_

_Marina watched her closely, “No, in fact, I will make you an incredibly generous offer. If you make your decision within the next month, I will allow you to stay on shore and save your final trip to the sea. Moreover, if Scott makes you an offer within that same timeframe I will allow your year to start on your wedding day – whenever that might be.”_

_Relief fought with worry at Marina’s offer, “That is gracious of you to offer me a reprieve. You are so convinced that this will not work that you would risk my spirit?”_

_Marina waved her away, “I have hundreds of years of observation on my side. It has never worked. Why should you be the first to succeed?”_

_Fleeing back to her mother’s side Tessa tried to absorb some of that woman’s wisdom and warmth, “Am I cursed? Is this an inevitable fate?”_

_Kate’s green eyes met her own as she stroked her cheek, “No my love – of course not. I can see how happy Scott makes you – you would not be so content if he did not love you. I have to believe yours is a story that will transcend all that have come before. You are magical my darling. He will see that before the end.”_

_Tessa buried her face in her mother’s neck, “I will miss you so much.”_

_Kate’s touch was steady as she stroked her dark tresses, “Not as much as I will miss you my love, but we will still see one another. You can row out to sea and visit. And when you and Scott have my grandchildren, we will find a small island somewhere so that I can rest on the bank and meet them.”_

 Now, two weeks later, curled into a warm fur and listlessly watching the rain pelt the glass Tessa wondered if that was a futile dream.

Scott had not been home when she returned to court a few days ago. His retinue had been delayed on their way home and he would barely return in time for the party. She would not see him until the ball.

She longed to see him again, to know if he had missed her, if he had thought of her as often as she had thought of him. She felt almost foolish – too needy, but Marina had inextricably linked her fate with Scott’s choice – and that was not an issue that could be ignored. 

Interrupting her morose thoughts, Marie-France burst into Tessa’s room along with Kaetlyn and Liz, “Your ladyship we are here to help you get ready for the masquerade ball. The Prince will be so thrilled to see you again after his dull council meetings.”

Tessa took this statement with a grain of salt. There were days she was convinced Scott loved her – other times he treated her as a trusted companion, but not a true partner in every sense of the word. Still, it was encouraging to hear the ladies recognize his preference.

“Lady Tessa, did you hear her Lady Gadbois’ question?” Liz’s gaze was half-curious, half-bemused as she witnessed Tessa’s distraction.

Realizing that in her daydream state she had missed an entire discussion Tessa refocused her attention, “No, I apologize. Please continue.”

Marie-France looked at her in concern before returning to the topic at hand, “I was just saying that I created the perfect costume for you.”

Tessa could feel her excitement growing, as she saw Marie’s creation. It was stunning, and very heavy. The pain in her legs had not improved over the past few days and the dress was not helping matters. Still, it was worth the added discomfort.

Marie’s eyes practically glowed as she watched Tessa in the mirror, “My dear, you will outshine the stars – never mind the other maidens in attendance.”

Tessa had to admit that Marie had outdone herself. The gown was made of rich green velvet, but the underskirt was made of embroidered gold silk. The velvet itself had been interwoven with golden thread so that anytime she moved, the light made her sparkle.

“I look like…”

Marie offered her a knowing smile, “I wanted to take our Prince’s breath away…and maybe remind him of…other times.”

The entire ensemble was completed with rich emeralds, rubies, and pearls.

Marie had actually interwoven pearls through her dark tresses and placed jeweled pins at strategic points to create a crown of sorts. Her mask was made of the lightest interwoven gossamer threads, barely creating the illusion of a mask and leaving her eyes free to shine in the candlelight.

Tessa knew that no one else would be as sumptuously dressed. It was just what she needed for her first formal court event – and to see Scott for the first time after being separated, “Thank you Marie – I don’t even know what to say.”

The older woman offered her a hug, “I know this is more complicated than any of us would like, but I am cheering for you – for both of you. If anyone deserves to be happy, it’s you two.”

* * *

 Scott suppressed the urge to snap at the pageboy who was helping him prepare for the ball.

He understood that part of his frustration was not at actually from being forced to attend this party.

He had arrived home only to be whisked away almost immediately to prepare for the evening’s festivities. Lord Livingston’s council had been interminable and then a rock slide had delayed their progress home.

Apparently, his parents were determined to make his twenty-eighth birthday memorable.

He could only hope that at some point he could steal a few quiet moments with Tessa. He had his answer. After two weeks apart, he knew he wanted her – not as a friend, not for a night, not for a few weeks – for forever.

He had intended to share his feelings with his parents and tell them the truth about Tessa’s origin. He then planned to share his feelings with the lady herself, but everything had conspired to prevent that possibility. He would not be able to see Tessa until the masquerade.

Patrick arrived just in time to rescue the pageboy from Scott’s wrath, “Your highness is not excited by the prospect of this ball?”

Scott practically huffed in response, “I just want to see her. Patrick I missed three whole days. I arrived home ready to tell her how I feel, ready to talk to my parents…and now we’re going to be separated by dozens of courtiers all evening.”

He could actually see Patrick suppressing a smile, “But you will get to dance with her. I would imagine Lady Marie-France has created quite the costume for your lady.”

Scott contemplated his friend’s last statement, “I suppose that is true. I hope she feels well enough to dance. I haven’t even had the opportunity to ask how she is feeling. I just need to see her.”

Patrick adjusted Scott’s tunic before handing him the black and gold mask that completed his outfit, “I am sure she is just as anxious to see your highness. Shall I send one of the pageboys to find her since it might take you some time to sort through all of the masked maidens?”

Considering his options for a moment, a small smile broke across Scott’s face, “No…I think I’d like to try and find her on my own.”

An hour later, Scott was beginning to reconsider his decision. It seemed half the country had been invited to the evening’s festivities and they all wished to offer him many happy returns for his birthday.

He could actually feel his anxiety beginning to mount. He needed to find Tessa. He needed her calming presence, needed to know she was safe, and needed to know how her meeting with Marina went.

A stir was occurring at the other end of the hall and Scott could actually feel his eyes being drawn away from the mother in front of him that was making a veiled attempt to extol the merits of her daughter as a future queen.

Tessa had arrived. Scott could feel his breath catch in his throat.

Extricating himself from his insipid conversationalist, Scott was vaguely aware that the court had parted down the middle of the room as he made his way to Tessa. She dropped a demure curtsey, her eyes looking somewhere between innocent and sinful behind her golden mask.

He placed an almost possessive kiss on the back of her hand, “Welcome back to court my lady. May I have the first dance?”

* * *

Entering the hall a few hours later, Tessa deliberately blocked the pain in her legs from her mind. She was going to enjoy this evening. She was going to win Scott’s heart. Pausing on the last step, she surveyed the crowded room before seeing him.

He was dressed in all black, liberally trimmed with golden braiding. It was less of a costume and more of a formal statement. The one exception was his mask, which had been trimmed in gold and diamonds.

She had always found him attractive, but tonight, watching him approach her through a sea of people, feeling his lips against her hand, the husk of his voice as he asked her to dance, the way his fingers grazed over hers longer than they should have…she wanted to consume him – or be consumed by him.

She wanted to give him everything, to lose herself in his touch, to arch beneath him as he took her breath, and her maidenhood. There was no other outcome that would satisfy her heart’s longings.

* * *

 If he could, Scott knew he would choose to only dance with Tessa, but as the Prince he was required to spread his attention. Still, Tessa was the only lady he had danced with more than once.

He wasn’t sure if having to dance with other girls – or watching Tessa dance with other men was worse. He had been caught in conversation with Lord Orser and missed the start of the current dance.

At least this time around, Tessa was dancing with Patrick – that man didn’t pose a threat.  Still, when he heard her laughing he couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy that he was not the cause of her mirth.

“She’s quite the beauty eh your highness?”

Scott turned to see Lord Andreev watching Tessa with hungry eyes. The man had a reputation when it came to women. More than one young maiden had reportedly lost their virginity in his bed.

Still, Scott tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, perhaps the man was simply making conversation, “She is exceedingly fair.”

Fedor’s grin was almost wolfish, “What I wouldn’t do to have her in my bedchamber for one night.”

Scott fought to regulate his breathing and not deck the man beside him. However, he was determined not to leave any room for misunderstanding on this issue as he, blocked Fedor’s view of Tessa, “Her ladyship is off limits.”

Andreev was trying to see over Scott’s shoulder as he laughed, “I know they all protest their virginity and what not, but they love it in the end.”

Scott was seeing red as he clamped a vice-grip on the other man’s shoulder and forced him to meet his gaze, “I don’t believe you understood me. Tessa is off limits to you – and anyone else who may be asking. I will take it as a personal insult if you behave in a way that implies otherwise.”

Andreev audibly gulped as the implication of Scott’s words registered, “Indeed my Prince. I would never wish to cause offense to your highness – or her ladyship. I will be sure to pass that information on to any inquiring minds.”

Scott released the man’s shoulder and resisted the urge to search for water to clean his hands. Unfortunately, it appeared that Fedor didn’t know when to stop, “Your highness will enjoy her tremendously I dare say. A true virgin if ever I did see one.”

Spinning the other man around, he marched him to the edge of the room before addressing one of the guards, “Lord Andreev was just leaving. Show him out and ensure that he doesn’t get lost in the palace.”

Fedor looked more than a little offended, but one glance at Scott’s face was more than enough to silence his protest. He turned to follow his temporary jailer when Scott made one final warning, “Just so we’re clear, if I ever hear any “protests” of any sort coming from the ladies of the court – you will be facing criminal charges.”

After he finally calmed his racing heart, Scott led Tessa to the floor for the final dance. Watching her in this dress reminded him of all the sunsets they watched together when her scales were turned into dancing diamonds.

He wanted her, and if her eyes were anything to go by, she wanted him as well. He wanted to make her his – claim her and be claimed in return.

Yet this was different from all of his other relationships where he had fallen into bed with little thought other than pleasure. He wanted this to last – he wanted her for forever – not just for tonight.

Pulling her into an alcove as everyone dispersed, he moved slowly so that she could stop him if she wanted before brushing her lips with his own.

The kiss was meant to be chaste, a simple goodnight, but when Tessa sighed into his mouth he couldn’t help but cup her jaw, and apparently she couldn’t help but tangle her fingers in his hair, and he couldn’t help but ghost his tongue over her lips, and she couldn’t help but whimper as their tongues did battle for dominance, and he couldn’t help but pull her flush into his embrace until she could feel all of him…

As they broke apart for breath, he could see that her pupils were blown wide with lust. He knew he was not in any better shape. He could take her now…she would come willingly – even with desire based on her response, but he loved her…enough to wait.

Gently tracing his fingers down her cheek he whispered, “Sleep well Tess.”

Confusion mingled with hurt as she met his eyes, “Scott…I don’t understand.”

Resting her head on his chest, he held her until she relaxed in his embrace, “I love you Tessa…and I want to do this properly. I want you to be my wife – and eventually my Queen. There are certain expectations attached to that.”

Her green eyes were still uncertain, “But you do want that, want me…in that way?”

Her cheeks were crimson, and his heart broke at her hesitancy, “Love, I have never wanted anything more…soon. I promise.”

Lifting her face once more, she silently asked for a kiss. He smiled as he kissed her temple, “I love your strength”, her cheek, “I love your gracious spirit”, her nose, “I love your gorgeous green eyes”, her pulse point, “I love your heart”, and her lips, “I love you…sleep well darling.”

Watching Tessa walk away was perhaps one of the most difficult things he had ever done.

He didn’t relish the prospect of having to tell his parents the truth, but it was time. She had won his heart – and there was no other way forward.

* * *

 Sliding into bed later that evening, Tessa replayed the day’s events in her mind. For a day that had started with bleak uncertainty, things had definitely improved.

The pain in her legs was not completely gone, but she barely noticed it. He wanted her in the same way she wanted him. She could actually feel the physical response in his body.

She was worried about Joe and Alma’s response to Scott’s confession, but she knew Scott loved her and that was all she needed to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different, but I felt like all things considered, these were conversations that needed to happen before the wedding. Just as an FYI - next chapter will be the wedding and the first real smut in the story. It will be...gentler (?) for lack of a better word than what I usually write, but this is a fair warning.

Scott took a deep breath and forced himself to meet his parents’ eyes in turn. His mother was barely suppressing a smile. They knew why he was here, but at the same time, they had no idea why he was here.

A part of him felt guilty for keeping them in the dark for so long, but now was not the time to focus on the past.

“Mom, Dad, I have some news. I know the two of you have been most anxious that I choose a wife as soon as possible, and I am here to inform you that I have made my decision.”

Alma was no longer suppressing anything. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, “You’ve fallen in love with Tessa. I knew it. Didn’t I say that he was falling hopelessly in love with that sweet girl?”

This last question was addressed to his father who offered his wife a placating smile, “Yes, love you did say that.”

Scott wanted to leave it at that confession. Did they really need to know Tessa’s history? But it wouldn’t be fair. They were not a normal family. They had an entire country to consider – and his parents deserved to know the truth.

“Yes, I have fallen in love with Tessa. More than I thought possible. She anchors me in a way that I calms my distracted nature – and she makes me believe I can change the world. I’ve never met anyone like her.”

Joseph clapped his son on his back, “Well Scotty, I think you have made a wise choice. She will not be a political alliance, but she is by far one of the sweetest and smartest women I’ve met. She’ll make an excellent…”

“She’s a mermaid.”

His parents both looked at him as if he had grown a second head. His mother was the first to recover the use of her tongue, “She’s a what?”

Scott deliberately held his mother’s gaze, “She is – or at least was – a mermaid. We met when I was going to sea. She saved my life, and then we began meeting to talk. We spent two months getting to know one another before I invited her to come ashore. You know the rest.”

Joseph crossed his hands across his chest, “Scott Patrick if you think this is funny I advise you to reconsider your approach.”

Scott tried to infuse as much confidence into his voice as he answered, “No sir. Not a joke. Marie, Patch, and Patrick can all attest to the fact that she was a mermaid – they saw her.”

Alma placed a hand on her husband’s arm as Joseph’s face began blooming into a lovely shade of crimson.

“I know you’re probably angry, but this isn’t anyone’s fault but my own. I asked their Grace’s to keep quiet and I ordered Patrick to do so.”

His father spun around towards the window needing some air, and he could tell that his mother was also fighting to control her breathing, “Scott, I think it would be helpful if you start from the beginning.”

Two hours later, Scott’s tone was almost beseeching as he concluded, “I never wanted to lie to either of you. I respect you too much for that. I wasn’t sure if it would work, and then I wasn’t sure how I felt…I didn’t see a point in worrying you before I had answers to those questions.”

His father’s tone was incredulous, but no longer angry when he asked, “So you want to worry us now that you have made a decision? Scott…I don’t wish to be indelicate, but if she is…or at the very least was…a mermaid, can she have children?”

This was the same thought that had plagued Scott for weeks now, “I honestly don’t know. I did think that perhaps Suzanne could talk with her…to see if we could have a better idea of…reasonable expectations. Still, I have to tell you that it won’t change my mind.”

Alma interrupted the sharp retort that her husband was getting ready to deliver, “We understand that Scotty. I think meeting with Suzanne is an excellent plan. She has delivered dozens of babies and is fully trustworthy. Tessa will be able to be free in her statements without fear of rumors starting at court.”

Joseph’s sigh was long-suffering, “She will agree to meet with Suzanne?”

Scott frowned at the prospect of what Tessa would be required to endure, “I think she’d agree to walk on glass if she thought it would make me happy. I don’t want her to subject her to this, but I understand we need to know what we’re dealing with...if at all possible.”

Moving to stand before his father, Scott felt as though he were once more ten years old and asking for another sweet treat. Except this time he was jeopardizing his father’s life’s work, “Do I have your blessing?”

Joseph searched his eyes before asking, “Will it change your decision?”

“No. I love her. I intend to marry her. I don’t need your permission, but I would very much so like to have your blessing. We both would.”

Alma’s eyes were suspiciously teary when she linked her fingers with her husband’s, “I’m not sure I can give you my blessing as your monarch. I believe you are being very foolish and gambling with our nation’s future, but as your father…I hope you will be very happy.”

Scott bowed his thanks before leaving to search for Suzanne.

His parents were not happy with his choice, but they loved Tessa. They would come around…if she could produce an heir.   

* * *

 Tessa gritted her teeth at the alien feeling of metal inside of her. Suzanne had been nothing but professional and gracious. Under any other circumstances, Tessa would have liked the woman tremendously.

These were not any other circumstances.

Scott had promised that the outcome of today’s events in no way changed his feelings for her, but if it did not go well it would be one more obstacle for them to overcome in their already complicated relationship. Not to mention that the King and Queen would be even more upset than they already were.

When Scott asked if she would be willing to undergo the exam, she had agreed without hesitation. Everyone deserved to know the facts of the situation.

Still, since the exam had started she couldn't help but wonder if this is what Scott would feel like inside of her…she certainly hoped not.

Perhaps she was so uncomfortable because her human form was new? She had still not grown fully accustomed to her body.

Suzanne completed her examination and asked several additional questions before placing a gentle hand on her arm, “Your ladyship can dress again.”

Tessa pulled her shift back down and wrapped her warm fur cape around her shoulders. She couldn’t quite suppress the chills that ran over her frame.

Suzanne walked to the door and beckoned Scott and Alma inside.

Scott’s face was tense and pale, but he wasted no time in firmly linking their hands together, whispering a firm “I love you” before turning to Suzanne with the unspoken question in his gaze.

That woman continued replacing her tools before offering a small smile, “Her ladyship appears to be quite normal in her makeup. I can of course not see…everything, but I do not anticipate that she will have any issues producing an heir to the throne of Patinage.”

Tessa could feel her cheeks flame in response to this discussion and wanted nothing more than to hide, but she was also relieved. There were no guarantees, but at least this did not appear to be an issue they would need to address.

She quickly pushed the thought aside that perhaps she might bear a child only to have it be some strange fish/human hybrid. One-step at a time…

* * *

 Scott could actually feel himself sag in relief at Suzanne’s verdict. While there were never any guarantees on these matters, it felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

As he watched Tessa’s face vacillate between pale and scarlet he knew they needed to talk - about so many things.

His mother interrupted his tumultuous thoughts, “Thank you Mistress Killing-Wood. You have been most helpful.”

Alma’s smile was still reserved, but it was genuine when she turned to the two of them, “Well, I will give you a few minutes, but then we must begin to plan the ceremony. I will find Lady Gadbois so we can strategize.”

Scott hesitantly pulled Tessa into his arms, unsure if she would wish be held. After all, he was part of the reason she had just been subjected to such indignity.

However, she came willingly, practically burrowing into his chest. “I’m sorry love. I wish we did not need to do that.”

Her green eyes met his with traces of sadness, but not anger. “I understand. If anything I expected more to be required before we could be together. I can tell your parents are upset, but they seem to be handling it well – for the most part.”

Scott offered a non-committal hum as he pressed a kiss to her hair, “They are still processing, but they will be fine. They understand that I have made my decision.”

Holding her for a few more moments, he could feel the tension in Tessa’s body, “Is something else wrong? Did Suzanne hurt you?”

* * *

Scott’s hazel eyes were full of concern as he studied her expression. She could tell him, perhaps should tell him…but protocol dictated that such things were not discussed between members of the opposite sexes – although it was frequently discussed among those of the same sex.

The ladies of the court, or at least a certain portion, talked about their sexual experiences with a level of enthusiasm that can only be generated by a forbidden subject.

No, every conversation she had with someone who would know, and the royal etiquette she had read, dictated that on their wedding night she allow Scott to lead. She allow him to strip her bare and do whatever he liked.

Patinage had thankfully dispensed with the bedding ceremony, but virginal sheets were still expected…it was too much to consider after what she had just experienced.

Through all of these ruminations, Scott continued to hold her, rubbing soothing circles over her lower back.

Opting for a version of the truth, she asked, “Would it be appropriate to talk to one of the ladies of the court…perhaps Marie about…about…after the wedding?”

She knew her cheeks were scarlet and she avoided Scott’s eyes when she asked the question, but he lifted her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. “Love you can talk to Marie about anything, I would never stop you, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about any of this. I want you to be comfortable and if something worries you – to tell me.”

* * *

 Tessa continued to hide her face on his chest even as she vehemently shook her head in denial at his latest suggestion. He wracked his brain for what she might mean by “after the wedding”.

All sorts of things would happen after the wedding. She would be crowned Princess, she would assume royal duties, they would consummate…

Sudden clarity dawned in light of what she had just experienced. It was tempting to let Marie handle this conversation, and he would leave the details to that woman. Yet he was in a position to reassure the trembling woman in his arms in a way that Marie never could.

Forcing Tessa to meet his gaze, and willing himself not to blush like a boy with a crush he stroked her cheek, “T, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do on our wedding night – or any night after.”

He could feel her stiffen and try to pull away, but he kept her locked in his arms, needing to finish this conversation, “Tess, I’m serious. Virginal sheets be damned. There are ways around that and I never want to hurt you. I think…and you can discuss this with Marie in more detail, that our being together will be quite different than what you just experienced.”

Tessa’s gaze was equal parts hopeful and skeptical as he continued, “One, we love each other – so the intention behind what we choose to do – or not do – will be entirely different than a clinical examination.

Secondly, I would never simply take you by force. There are…” Scott searched for the right words. He never anticipated having this discussion with his future wife, but he pushed forward, “There are ways to ease the experience. I won’t lie. I am told there is some pain for the woman, but we will go slowly, and I will be sure you are as prepared as possible before…before we fully consummate our relationship.”

* * *

 Tessa felt nothing but shame that Scott had been able to deduce the cause of her fear. Still, she could feel herself grown marginally calmer at his reassurances.

She still intended to talk with Marie-France, but she trusted Scott, and he was right – she loved him. She could actually feel her body’s response to him…desire for him.

Lifting herself to her tip-toes she pressed a kiss to Scott’s lips. Everything was easier to imagine when they were kissing.

A discrete cough echoed from behind them. Turning she could see Marie and several other ladies approaching. “We are here to take your ladyship’s measurements and begin to plan for your ceremony.”

Offering Scott a genuine smile for the first time that day, Tessa kissed him once more, not even caring that they had an audience before linking her arm with Marie’s and allowing herself to be led away.

The pain in her legs was much worse than last night’s relative bliss, but she set that fact aside to discuss colors, flowers, and guest lists.

Before the day was done they had settled on a date three weeks away, she had chosen fabrics for her dress, they had selected attendants, and the reality was settling on her chest that her year’s deadline was about to begin in earnest.


	9. Chapter Nine

Tessa looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if she could make it down the aisle to Scott. The pain in her legs had grown worse over the past three weeks. It was so bad that she had actually begun to ration the number of steps she took.

She couldn’t understand why the pain was worsening. Scott had not given her any cause to doubt his love. He had been incredibly attentive.

He had even asked if she wanted to go through with the wedding. He didn’t want her to live in pain for the rest of her life – even if that meant they could not be together.

She pushed through, determined to live through this moment with him and survive the years ahead.

Yet when she allowed herself moments of complete honesty she wondered if she could endure the daily reminder that Scott might never love her enough to stop the pain in her legs.

Pushing such unpleasant thoughts aside, she focused on breathing through the moment. Several ladies of the court fluttered around her smoothing the train of her dress, taming her hair into submission, and laughing over the latest gossip.

Tessa caught Marie's eye and smiled at that woman. Lady Gadbois had once more outdone herself with the royal wedding gown. The heavy purple silk contrasted beautifully with Tessa's alabaster skin and the embroidered damask underskirt. An intricately woven golden belt decorated with amethysts and diamonds completed her ensemble.

Other than this adornment, Tessa had elected to keep her accessories to a minimum. Her coronation ceremony would happen in a few days and there would be more than enough jewels on that day.

Today, she wanted the focus to be on Scott and her – their relationship.

The people of Patinage had turned out in droves to celebrate the wedding of the Prince and the promise of an heir.

Tessa couldn’t dwell on that latter fact for now – or the fact that starting today she had exactly one year to make Scott love her enough to heal her legs – or Marina would get her spirit.

She once more refocused her attention. Today was a day of celebration. She was marrying the love of her life who also happened to love her. She just needed to make it down the aisle.

Arriving at the altar, Tessa could see the joy written across Scott’s face, but she could also see concern. She knew he was worried about her legs.

He was breathtaking in his black uniform, liberally trimmed with gold braiding. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless, but there was a ceremony to complete before she was allowed to do so in front of the court.

She tried not to lean on his arm for support – unwilling to show just how painful her legs had become. She felt breathless as she promised to love, honor and submit to Scott as her husband and eventually her monarch.

Scott had protested the words as archaic, but the old crows who ran the Parliament were just stubborn enough to insist on traditional vows.

In return, Scott promised to love, cherish, honor, and support her for his whole life. At last, the Priest (dressed very oddly if Tessa said so herself) declared that they were now husband and wife.

As Scott gently cupped her cheek before leaning in for a kiss, Tessa felt the pain in her shins recede just a little. Or perhaps, it was the euphoria of officially belonging to Scott – and he to her that temporarily outweighed the pain in her legs.

* * *

 Scott felt his smile might stretch off his face at the sight of Tessa. She was breathtaking – literally.

He had not seen her all day and he felt his concern mounting as she leaned more heavily on his arm as the ceremony continued.

He could tell she was in pain. Her legs had been bothering her even more over the past few weeks.

He had offered to set her free – though he felt ill while speaking the words. He didn’t want to be the cause of her torment. She had burst into tears thinking he was calling off their engagement.

After a very serious conversation where she promised to be more honest about her pain levels, and he promised he would never not want her, they had grown even closer. He had even begun carrying her around the palace at times.

She felt so right in his arms, as if he was always meant to hold her.

The Priest finally pronounced them husband and wife and Scott was free to claim Tessa’s lips in their first kiss as husband and wife (wife!).

The court clapped with enthusiasm, while a few sniffles were heard from disappointed mothers.

Emerging onto the back of the palace balcony, they waved to the adoring crowds below. The people loved their monarchs, and that love extended to their son – and now his new wife.

Patinage had fallen in love with Tessa. Her empathetic, but determined spirit had endeared her to the nation as she gave her time and a listening ear.

She had already shared several ideas about school reforms and working with young girls in particular.

He loved the way her eyes shone when she spoke with such passion. He had agreed with enthusiasm and was thrilled to see the way she had adopted and adapted his world as her own.

She was a true Princess in her care for their nation.

As they turned back to the great hall to share the wedding feast with the court, Scott wasn’t sure he had ever been so happy…and they had their entire lives in front of them.

* * *

Tessa felt tears sting the back of her eyes at the reaction from the crowd. They adored the royal family and Patinage had extended that love to her.

She felt a modicum of guilt that she might be the one to break the long line of succession in the house of Moir. Yet she couldn’t help but be proud of the fact that some of this love was not a blind trust in their sovereigns.

She had walked among the people. She had heard their burdens and concerns, and was advocating for ways to improve their conditions. They were learning to love her for her own merits and that filled her heart with contentment.

Allowing Scott to lead her back inside to the feast, she was relieved that the pain in her legs was still at a more manageable level. The incessant stabbing sensation that was happening before the wedding had been almost unbearable.

Hours later, half-delirious from the food, dancing, and congratulations, Tessa felt Alma place a gentle hand on her arm, “It is time.”

Understanding was not long in dawning as Tessa felt herself flush crimson.

Patinage may have dispensed with the bedding ceremony, but the moment she left the hall everyone would know where she was going, and what they were doing.

Alma squeezed her hand, “Scott thought you might prefer leaving by a side door, so that you don’t have to walk though the entire hall.”

Nodding her head, she followed her mother-in-law through a small door concealed by a tapestry. Arriving in her new bedroom, which adjoined Scott’s, she allowed Alma to help her change and brush her hair.

“I know you spoke with Marie-France, but do you have any other questions about tonight?”

Tessa willed herself not to blush at the thought of discussing tonight’s activities with Scott’s mother. “I don’t believe so. You must know your majesty that I very much so hope to provide Patinage with an heir – and Scott with a son.”

Alma gently stroked her cheek, it was easy to see where Scott had gotten his demonstrative nature, “I am afraid Joseph and I were rather harsh on that issue. I won’t lie, it is important, but you love Scotty so well – and I’ve never seen him happier. Don’t stress about an heir tonight. Enjoy your husband. Laugh together, relax, and let him take care of you.”

Tessa could actually feel her jaw drop as she practically sputtered, “Protocol says that’s not how this is supposed to work.”

Alma hesitated for a moment before pressing a kiss to Tessa’s temple, “Perhaps not, but it is what works best for all parties – and unless I very much miss my guess – what Scotty would want for and from you.”

* * *

Scott watched his wife – his wife – as she stared into fireplace before her. She had talked with Marie-France and said she felt more comfortable and confident about tonight, but he was still determined to go slowly.

Something that should simply be exciting, and maybe a little nerve-wracking, your first time had been convoluted by the pressure of producing a child, the newness of her body, and her only experience of having anything inside of her.

Part of him had wondered if it would have been better for their first time to be on a slightly less momentous occasion than their wedding night, but they were here now. They would sort through it together.  

He knew she wanted him – had been willing to give him everything the night of the masquerade. He just needed to get her back to that point after the stress of the past few weeks.

Slipping his arms around her, he was relieved to feel her relax in his embrace. They would be just fine.

* * *

Tessa stared at the fire in front of her willing her heart-rate to slow down. She had talked very honestly with Marie-France about tonight and between that conversation and Scott’s reassurances, she was more excited than stressed by the evening’s activities.

Scott had even arranged a small boat for her so she could go speak with her mother – not that Kate was particularly helpful in the department of how to have sex with a human. She had however reminded her to make the night about love - so much love.

Still, until she produced an heir, Scott and her making love would never just be about making love. Alma’s words floated through her mind. Perhaps for tonight, she could set that thought aside and just enjoy being with her husband?

A pair of steady arms wrapped around her from behind. Scott’s lips found his favorite spot on her neck, while his hands began tracing patterns on her waist and hipbone.

His touch was meant to be reassuring, but it was also setting her veins on fire.

Almost sensing her inner turmoil, he turned her in the circle of his arms until she faced him. Tessa couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “Tess…look at me.”

Willing her blush to subside, she raised her eyes to meet those of her husband’s. Warm hazel gazed back at her as she felt herself relax for the first time since the wedding. This was Scott…her Scott.

Stroking the side of her face Scott reminded her, “I meant what I said a few weeks ago. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do tonight. We’ll only go as far as you want, and regardless of what happens we’ll go slow.”

Tessa’s eyes were big as saucers, but she nodded confidently. Scott’s eyes narrowed as he studied her face, “Promise me you’ll tell me if you aren’t comfortable or aren’t enjoying what we’re doing?”

She nodded again, but the conviction didn’t extend into her eyes. “T, you know I love you?”

She could feel herself melt a little at his question, “Yes…more than anything.”

Scott’s smile was practically beaming, “Then you know the worst thing for me would be to hurt you – I would rather you stop me than have you look at me in hurt. I promise I love you enough to wait.”

Tessa felt tears sting the back of her eyes at this declaration, her fear far outweighed by her love and trust for the man before her. He had chosen her when it did not make sense, when everyone else said to leave her, when she could barely walk and when it was still unclear about her ability to bear an heir to the throne.

Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his, tentative at first, but deepening as Scott responded to her kiss. She felt his tongue ghost along her bottom lip; her internal debate lasted for half a second before she opened her mouth, granting him access.

Each touch felt like an electric shock as Scott explored parts of her that had never been touched before – at least never like this.

A pooling need was growing in her core and she remembered Marie-France’s very transparent explanation of what this meant…and how to find relief. It barely registered when Scott picked her up and carried her to the bed.

As he laid her down, he met her eyes once more, a silent check to be sure she was still ok. Watching him hover over her in question, she made a decision. Tonight was going to be for them – not for Patinage, not for an heir, not for the expectations of the court, not even as a bargaining chip to meet Marina’s demands – she was going to enjoy her husband.

Meeting his lips once more she whispered, “I love you. I want this. If I need to slow down I’ll tell you.”

* * *

Scott felt himself relax more than a little at Tessa’s last declaration. They were going to be ok. Finally breaking their kiss, he found the hem of her shift. Meeting her eyes to gauge her response he was pleased to see desire written in their green depths – not fear.

Drawing the garment over her head, he felt his breath catch at the sight of her bare before him.

He had seen her in various states of coverage when she was a mermaid, and he had spent more time than he’d like to admit imagining this moment, still – nothing quite prepared him for the reality of Tessa naked in front of him.

* * *

Tessa watched him intently, still not completely used to her own appearance. Scott had been with other women before, he would have other examples for comparison – this was her first time. She was verging on panic once more when his eyes met hers.

Reverence was the only word big enough to describe what she saw in his hazel gaze – he was all hers – for always.

A small voice echoed in the recesses of her mind questioning if it would be enough. Deliberately setting those thoughts aside, she practically pouted as she tugged at the hem of his shirt. “Scott, why are you still wearing so many clothes?”

His grin was almost wolfish as he disposed of the offending garment before raining a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach.

His hands began running up and down her inner thigh leaving goose bumps in the wake of his fingers.

Tessa fought the urge to moan, but couldn’t suppress the gasp that escaped her as his fingers ghosted across her center. “Scott, please?”

She wasn’t even sure what she was asking for, but she needed more.

He paused before asking, “Do you trust me?”

Nodding she carded her fingers through his hair, “So much.”

He placed a firm hand on her hipbone and Tessa was relatively sure what was coming next based on her conversation with Marie-France.

Still, her hips bucked upward as Scott slipped a finger inside of her. His hand grounded her to the bed as he instructed, “Tess, look at me.”

She could feel herself writhe against the sheets in a mixture of pleasure and moderate pain as he stretched her. When he began rubbing her clit, she felt herself relaxing despite the foreign sensation of Scott’s finger. She was also growing wetter by the minute.

Scott had slipped a second finger into her continuing to stretch her. Meeting his mouth once more in an insistent kiss, she felt her body begin to tense before she felt herself practically gush over Scott’s hand. She felt a modicum of embarrassment before finding his eyes and seeing undisguised lust in their depths.

* * *

Scott took his time alternating between pressure and an actual rubbing motion as he stimulated his wife. As her folds began to grow wet, he added a second finger and began a scissoring motion. Her breath was coming out in whimpers interspersed with moans at the foreign sensation.

Scott could actually feel himself growing hard as he watched her face alternate between ecstasy and discomfort.

He made note of the places where she seemed the most responsive. Almost no one’s first time was bliss, but he was determined to cause her minimal pain and as much pleasure as possible.

He forced himself to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth at the sight of her lips falling open into a perfect “O” as she gushed over his hand. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen anything so beautiful.

Placing gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck, he gave her a minute before once more meeting her eyes. “T, do you trust me?”

She practically whimpered, “If whatever you’re getting ready to do is going to feel like that then yes…please.”

Scott lowered his head, holding her gaze as she watched him in curiosity – but not fear. He could actually feel himself smirk as her hips once more canted upward when he licked the length of her cunt and circled her clit.

His hand found her hips again as he once more grounded her to the bed. He knew he didn’t want to make her come again – or rather he wanted her to come while he was inside of her. He just wanted to get her to the edge once more.

When her breathing became more irregular and her whimpers were more like moans he pulled away.

A somewhat strangled cry of protest escaped her lips before she realized that he was discarding his pants.

She was flushed and her eyes were practically glowing as she watched him.

Scott kept his gaze locked on hers as she tentatively reached out to touch him. He couldn’t help the hiss that escaped his throat as she experimented with pressure…they were going to be more than just fine.

* * *

Tessa allowed herself to touch Scott, royal protocol be damned. She couldn’t help but smile at the hiss that escaped his lips at the contact. Marie-France had also explained this biological response to her.

However, her most interesting source of information on this topic were the ladies of the court.

They had provided many interesting recommendations on what could be done with her future husband’s manhood – both what would bring her pleasure and what he might expect.

She met Scott’s eyes both in inquiry and invitation.

Scott laid her back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow as he traced the curve of her waist. “Tess…are you ok with this? I know you talked to Marie and I’m sure other ladies at court have shared various accounts, but are you sure?”

Tessa placed a tentative hand on his chest, her eyes silently asking for a kiss. Scott was more than happy to oblige. Everything was easier when he was kissing her.

She pulled away somewhat breathless, “I know it might be uncomfortable at first, I also know that there will probably be some blood; I understand I might be quite sore tomorrow…but I’ve also been told there is no connection or pleasure to compare.”

Scott grinned rakishly, “No pleasure to compare…that’s quite a tall order. I’ll try my best to live up to the billing.”

Tessa felt as though she might black out at the sensation of Scott sliding into her inch by inch. The other was amazing – felt amazing, but this…being filled by him, stretched by him…the intimacy of it is almost more than she can process.

* * *

Scott thought he might lose it just from the way her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes rolled back in her head. The moan that escaped her lips was somewhere between torture and pleasure and he had never heard a more sensual sound in his life.

He spared a thought to wonder if she was more responsive to his touch because her human form was new. Granted he had been told, more than once, that he was…talented in the bedroom, but this was a completely new level of intimacy.

Although maybe that was the key, he was dedicating his whole attention to ensuring her pleasure – he wanted nothing more than for this night to be one full of memories that would sear into her mind.

He wanted to brand her as his – even as her hands claimed him possessively as her own. They belonged to each other in a way that he had never experienced with another person.

There was no coming back from this. Many kings took mistresses soon after marriage – disappointed in their relationship with their wives. The thought of sharing this with another woman – of hurting Tessa like that made him feel ill.

Tessa released a cry of protest as he stilled inside her, “Scott…am I doing it wrong?”

Her green eyes betrayed a vulnerability that cut straight to his heart, as he captured her lips with his. “No love – nothing wrong at all. I was just thinking about how much I love you – and only you.”

Flipping them over so that Tessa straddled his waist he watched her adjust once more – taking him even further than before. As she clenched around him a second time that night, he finally found his own release.

Watching her practically glow with happiness and knowing that it was due in part to him made him feel as though he could walk through fire.

They would be so far beyond fine - he would need to find a new word.

* * *

 After cleaning each other up, she laid back in bed and wondered if she was allowed to reach for him. What is the protocol after you have sex with your husband for the first time – especially if he happens to be a Prince?

Scott was not so inhibited as he tugged her toward his side and tucked her under his arm. “Is this ok? I’m not sure how you’re used to sleeping.”

A giggle escaped her, “Well definitely not with a man, but this is nice. I wanted to be closer to you, but I wasn’t sure what the rule was about asking to snuggle with the future King.”

Scott laughed as he kissed her hair. “Well as the future Queen you have full freedom to snuggle whenever you wish. As close and tight as you want. I will always welcome you at my side.”

Thus assured, she tentatively intertwined her legs with his and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Stirring several hours later as moonlight streamed through the curtains, Tessa lightly traced patterns on her husband’s chest.

He was still in a deep sleep after their rather robust activities and she wondered if this could last…could she always be this happy?

The pain in her legs was at a manageable level, nothing more than a light throb, and when he had entered her earlier that night she could have sworn she couldn’t feel them at all.

Tilting her head back, she watched his face. His dark eyelashes fanned against his cheek, his hair was a disheveled mess, and he looked far younger than when he was awake. His entire face was relaxed – at peace – beautiful…handsome.

She suppressed a giggle at the memory of the first time she called him beautiful and Sir Patrick had quietly informed her that men are handsome – women are beautiful.

Humans were strange creatures to create two different words that meant the same thing – based on nothing more than gender.

Her light shaking was enough to cause Scott to stir beneath her as his arm wrapped more tightly around her waist. She wondered at first if it was simply an involuntary reflex until he began tracing small circles on her stomach.

It didn’t take long for goosebumps to rise in the wake of his fingertips as that newly discovered fire began to trickle downward once more.

Tentatively biting her lip, she wondered if she should let him sleep. Marie had explained that men were typically tired after sex.

Maybe he needed to rest, but they had all day tomorrow to rest…and his fingers were wandering farther south of their own accord. So much so that she wondered if he was as asleep as he was pretending.

Pushing onto her elbow, she began to lightly trace his jawline before pressing feather light kisses to his mouth. It didn’t take long to confirm her theory that he was not truly asleep.

An hour later, fully sated, she once more snuggled into Scott’s side and fell into a peaceful sleep – confident that if this was how she felt after one day of marriage there was more than ample reason to hope that her legs would be completely healed.

It felt as though they belonged to one another in a way that made it difficult to understand where one began and the other ended. They fit – they might have been separated by different worlds, but he was hers now and she was determined that nothing would change that.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter took a different direction than I originally intended. It does verge into some "E" rating territory. I think we have around three more chapters left in this world. Thank you for all your comments and feedback!

_Two months later_

Tessa wandered into the great hall distracted by the council meeting she had just finished. Plans for a new library were underway and she was providing guidance on the building’s furnishing and public access.

As usual, it didn’t take long for courtiers to surround her, some seeking favors others genuinely wishing for friendship. However, today, the group of ladies that gathered apparently only had one subject on their mind – her sexual relationship with Scott.

Tessa listened with mild horror at the stories of frustration, misuse, violation, or boredom that these women had endured.

She already knew there was a group of women that viewed sex as merely a pleasurable experience – not an intimate one.

Apparently, this group of married women comprised the opposite demographic. To them, sex was a chore.

She could feel her uncertainty growing into discomfort as their personal stories turned into speculation of how soon Scott would choose a mistress.

Granted, King Joseph had never done so, but apparently it was almost expected by the court. Kings got bored. Why would they settle for one woman when they could have as many as they wanted? Maybe he would wait until she was with child?

She could feel her breath becoming ragged the more she listened to their speculation.

Scott would never do that to her…would he? He adored her – his cherishing of her had been so tender.  

Her legs felt as though they were on fire. They had not been this painful in weeks. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat at the sudden agony in her legs.

The room was spinning and narrowing to a black tunnel as the women laughed about her future.

They might have found the topic amusing, as they assumed that it would not seriously affect their future Queen, but she couldn’t breathe.

The last thing she remembered was Lady Davis asking if she would be relieved when her husband no longer expected her to be at his beck and call for his pleasure.

* * *

 Scott watched his wife’s face in concern. A lady in waiting had burst into the training grounds verging on hysterical as she babbled about the Princess having fainted dead away in the great hall.

Once he realized what the girl was actually saying, he had sprinted through the palace only to find that the Doctor Menard was already in attendance.

The guards had formed a protective wall around their future Queen as they shuffled the rest of the court to the opposite end of the room.

Tessa’s face was pale, but she managed to offer him a tired smile.

Scott brought her hand to his lips, “What happened love?”

Doctor Menard shushed him, “The Princess needs rest. Once I ensure that she suffered no harm from her fall we will move her to her room and you may talk then – but only briefly.”

Tessa rested her head against his shoulder as the physician finished his examination.

Finally satisfied, that she was in no immediate danger and that she had not suffered any serious repercussions from her fall he nodded his head, “You may move her now.”

Menard motioned for one of the guard’s but Scott waved them away, “I will carry her.”

Lifting Tessa into his arms, he was both relieved and concerned by the way she practically burrowed into his neck.

“I have you darling. You’re safe. Have you not been feeling well?”

* * *

Tessa wondered how much to tell Scott. Part of her knew that talking to him would be the easiest way to resolve her tumultuous thoughts. 

Those women might not have meant any harm, but they did not know her situation. They definitely didn’t know what was at stake for her.

Her legs still felt as though they were burning, but she steadied her voice as she offered, “I wasn’t feeling well. I think I felt too warm. The room just felt as though it were closing in on me.”

Scott gently placed her on her bed before climbing in beside her. The doctor glanced between the two of them before once more checking Tessa’s pulse. “Her highness must rest this afternoon. I will make arrangements for refreshments to be delivered. Try to sleep. I will return in a few hours to check on your progress.”

Scott’s arms were still securely wrapped around her as the doctor left her chamber. Her brain was screaming for her to escape, to breathe - her heart wanted nothing more than to rest in his love. “You don’t have to stay. You have other commitments.”

Scott’s grip tightened, “I’m not going anywhere. Nothing is more important than you. It felt like my heart stopped when they told me you were ill. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Tilting her head back to meet his hazel eyes, she searched his gaze, finding nothing but truth there.

None of this made sense. Her legs should be healed. She should be ecstatically happy instead of feeling like her heart was being squeezed in two.

Burrowing into Scott’s embrace, she couldn’t help the restless dreams that plagued her thoughts. They were full of pain, half-fish children, laughing women, and a vague feeling that she was missing something very important.

* * *

Scott could actually feel Tessa’s restlessness while she slept. Holding her tighter, he tried to imbue some of his body’s calmness into her dreams.

None of this made sense. She was supposed to be getting better day by day, and there were times that her legs seemed almost completely well…and then there were other times she could barely walk.

The fainting was new. Granted, dozens of the court ladies fainted as well. With the constricting nature of their gowns, it was a wonder that more of them were not swooning in the halls. Still, anything related to Tessa’s health set him on edge.

A part of his brain that couldn’t be completely silenced always whispered doubts during times like these. Doubts that she wouldn’t always be here with him. Doubts that maybe the pain in her legs would never get better. Doubts that she would resent him for having to exchange her world…

Before succumbing to join his wife in dreams, Scott wondered if this was the price they would pay for their love? Were they cursed for joining two worlds? Could they ever truly be one?

Two hours later, Scott blinked rather owlishly as Doctor Menard returned to check on Tessa. “It appears the Princess slept well?”

Scott cleared his throat, “I believe she has slept the entire time.”

Tessa stirred in his arms as she started awake, “Scott she’s not here is she? Did you see her?”

Glancing at the physician in concern Scott shook his head, “No one is here except Doctor Menard, who are you talking about love?”

Tessa’s eyes were enormous as she surveyed the room, “No one – I think it was a dream.”

* * *

 Tessa sat quietly while the physician checked her pulse and tested her vision. Menard pronounced that she was allowed to walk around the room, but was not to leave her chambers until tomorrow.

She expected Scott to leave for dinner, but he seemed determined to remain by her side. She knew he meant well, but her dreams had only served to intensify the feeling of entrapment.

Marina’s mocking warning echoed in her mind. She could almost see that woman’s smirk in her dreams and had been sure that she was at the palace to torment her.

She needed time to process, but she also knew she needed to talk with Scott. He deserved to know what had upset her.

Yet how did one begin that conversation, _“I’m worried that your love is defective for no other reason than the fact that you’re human. I know you’ve proved yourself over and over again, but I still can’t get rid of the nagging fear that it's not enough - that I’m not enough. That one day you’re going to wake up and regret your choice.”_

She wanted to curse the group of women who had stirred up those old fears to a fever pitch. It was unfair, and for once, her heart was hurting just as much as her legs.

* * *

Later that night, Scott could tell his wife was still upset. He knew the group of women that had gathered around her earlier today. They were bitter, some by nature of their circumstances – others by virtue of their own choices.

It didn’t take a particularly active imagination to consider the variety of topics they might have raised which would have upset Tessa.

She was curled into the window seat, exactly where he had left her an hour ago. He hadn’t wanted to leave her, but he could tell she needed time.

She wasn’t ready to share what was bothering her. So he gave her space once she promised not to wander around the palace on her own.

Sitting down opposite her, he waited until she met his eyes. He felt his heart clench as he realized she had been crying. Mermaids almost never cried.

Not wanting to presume the cause of her tears, he offered her his hand.

She stared at it for a moment before abandoning her blanket cocoon and moving to his lap. She began kissing him with an insistence that he had never felt from her.

She wound her arms around him as if she wanted them to fuse together. He was thoroughly enjoying the feeling, but they needed to talk. 

Pulling away for a moment he interjected, “Tess…the ladies from earlier today…”

* * *

Tessa pulled his lips back to her. She wasn’t ready to talk. She couldn’t tell him the truth. “Hmmm…yes they had lots to say.”

Maybe if she could distract him he would stop asking – or some of the pain would go away?

* * *

Scott tried again – keeping her close, but pulling away so that she could not continue kissing him. He couldn’t help but notice that she was avoiding his gaze, “Did you really feel as though the room was closing in or did they upset you?”

Tessa shook her head almost violently, “I can’t Scott…I…I’m not ready. Please, I just need…”

Her green eyes were once more swimming with tears and he could literally feel his heart shattering at her pain and unwillingness to talk with him.

Cradling her head against his chest he tried to infuse his voice with a calmness he did not feel, “Ok…at your own pace. What do you need right now?”

Based on the way she was clinging to him he expected a number of answers related to closeness, comfort, gentle assurances…not what she actually said when she finally looked at him, “I want you to fuck me…hard.”

* * *

Tessa could tell she had shocked Scott. They had made love any number of ways in the past two months, sometimes slow and gentle, sometimes rushed and breathless, sometimes hard and deep…but she had never been so direct in her request.

Scott often asked what she wanted, but she had never been this vocal.

She wasn’t even completely sure why she wanted it…but she felt as though her world was crashing around her. She didn’t know where to begin putting the pieces back together. She needed to be close to Scott. She needed him to take some of the pain away, and if he were gentle with her right now she would fall apart and tell him the entire truth – despite Marina’s warning.

Scott’s expression was hesitant even though she could feel the physical response her words had evoked, “T, as wonderful as that sounds…we need to talk. Besides, you passed out just a few hours ago.”

Crashing her lips to his and pulling his dark curls to the point of pleasurable pain she could almost feel the moment he surrendered, but he still mumbled, “We are going to talk about this…after.”

Nodding her agreement as he began sucking marks onto her neck that would last and pulling her shift over her head, she would take what she could get – even if it was only a reprieve.

* * *

He wasted no time in pumping two of his fingers inside her, but she shook her head as she disentangled herself from his lap.

She braced against the wall and spread her legs. As much as he wanted her, he was worried. She rarely wanted to make love when she couldn’t see him. She needed the intimacy and connection of his gaze to make her come.

This was so far out of character. Shedding his pants, he tried once more as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, “Baby are you sure? Please talk to me and then we can fuck as hard and as long as you want.”

Tessa’s voice was choked, “Please Scott…”

He had never been so conflicted in his life and he could actually feel tears sting the back of his own eyes as he slid into her.

Pulling her hands above her head so that he could hold them, and using his other to brace her hips, he tried to give her what she asked for.

He couldn’t imagine what void she was trying to fill with their physical connection when what they needed was honesty – transparency.

As he listened to the keening sounds escaping her throat, he could only hope that this would be enough. That if she could feel his love for her, she would break down the wall that she had built around her heart.

* * *

Tessa tried to focus on the physical sensation of being filled by Scott. Her legs were on fire, her heart was pounding out of her chest, and she could practically feel Scott’s heart breaking for her. He knew that what she had craved since their wedding was intimacy, connection – this was neither.

This was her attempting to use him as a plaster to piece her heart back together. This was her avoiding the real issue. This was her trying to convince herself that they were enough.

She could feel Scott’s hand moving to rub her clit, but she wasn’t ready yet. The minute they finished, he would insist they talk.

His hazel eyes would met hers in confusion and sadness and she would be powerless against their gaze.

Pushing him backwards, she sank to her knees in front of him, only to have him pull her back to her feet. “Tessa if we’re going to do this instead of discuss what's really going on  then I’ll be damned if we make it about me. You’re avoiding the issue – and if you want to fuck then fine, but I’m not going to use you like that.”

She wanted to argue, but that would be unwise – Scott might actually stop and insist they talk. Instead, she leaned in for a kiss, whimpering into his mouth when he placed light pressure on her pulse-point.

Pulling him towards the bed, she rested on her hands and knees, “Finish it.”

* * *

As he pulled her hips to a better angle and once more slid into her he could only pray that she would be ready to talk after. He couldn’t bear for this to be their final interaction for the night. As she finally allowed him to rub tight circles over her clit, he felt her unravel underneath him only to hear her harsh sobs echoing in the room.

Gathering her into his arms, he tried to control his own breathing in an effort to help her regulate her own.

He was practically willing her to be honest to tell him what had caused this level of heartbreak. It didn’t take long for the dam to break.

* * *

“They said you would take a mistress. They said all of the kings did it. They said I should be relieved that I would no longer be at your call for pleasure. They said after I have a child you wouldn’t want me the same way. And then I started thinking that if I can’t have a child you might not want me anyway. If I can’t have a son you could divorce me. They’re right. Royal marriages are not just between two people. I couldn’t breathe. I felt…I don’t even know how to explain everything rolling through my head.

* * *

Scott reminded himself to breathe even as he held her tightly to his chest. She was verging on a panic attack and he was tempted to have those women arrested for…well he wasn’t sure what for.

They weren’t technically wrong about most kings, but that had not been the legacy of his father and it definitely wasn’t going to be his.

Rubbing gentle strokes up and down her back, he tried to regulate his voice, “Tessa listen to me, I’m not going to try to pretend that they’re not right about some of my ancestors. However, my father has never wavered in his faithfulness to my mother. While I did not know my grandfather long, I understand that he was endlessly devoted to my grandmother. More importantly though, I love you – desperately. Honestly, the amount of love that is inside of me for you scares me at times. There are moments when it runs through me and over the bounds of logic and normalcy.”

She was making a visible effort to calm her breathing as she watched his eyes, “I will promise you in this moment that while we may have difficult days…we may fight…we may disagree vehemently over a particular subject, I will always love you – always choose you. That is what I promised, and I intend to keep that promise. I don’t want anyone else and I could never bear to watch your eyes…your gorgeous green eyes – break in mirror of your heart because of me. You make me a better man. I chose you against reason some might say, but I still chose you and I will continue to choose you – and only you every day for the rest of our lives.”

* * *

Tessa felt as though she were searching for the answers to a question she didn’t know in Scott’s face.

He was right, he had chosen her – and there were no indications that he regretted his choice. He loved her so well and if it weren’t for Marina, Tessa knew she would have no doubts regarding Scott’s love.

That woman’s insidious warning poisoned everything. Practically burrowing into Scott’s shoulder she deliberately calmed her heart rate, “I’m sorry. I just get so scared. Sometimes it feels too big…too different.”

Scott pressed a kiss to her hair as he answered, “Then talk to me. Baby I’m not going to break – and you’re not going to drive me away. You have me forever, I promise.”

Later that night, lying with her head pillowed on his chest and listening to the steady rise and fall of Scott’s heart she knew that it beat for her.

Her legs were better, barely any twinges of pain. They could get through this. Scott’s love had to be enough – no other mermaid could possibly love her more than he did.

He had given her his entire heart and trusted that she would keep it safe. In turn, he wanted all of her.

She knew she had been holding back a part of herself – afraid of what would happen once the year was finished, but if this was going to work – if she was going to defeat Marina’s prediction she would have to be honest with her husband.

She might not be able to tell Scott the price of her freedom, but she could tell him her other fears and doubts. She could be honest and build trust. She could let him love her…


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff after the last chapter? :)

_Three Weeks Later_

Tessa focused on breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth as the scent of roasted lamb wafted through the courtyard.

The palace was alive with preparations for the holiday festival. Apparently, the royal family always sponsored a fair before Christmas.

It was a way of celebrating the holidays with friends and family. It marked the last day of school for the children and everyone’s spirits were always ebullient with the joy of the season.

Tessa had partaken in the planning with enthusiasm. She had been delighted to offer a measure of relief to Alma after that woman’s kindness to her.

The King and Queen had warmed to her considerably over the past months. She knew they were still concerned, but they loved Scott – and Scott loved her.

She couldn’t help the smile that blossomed over her face at the thought of her husband. That was a common reaction lately.

Ever since that awful night, she had tried to be more deliberate in her trust of Scott. It seemed to be working. Her legs were almost completely pain free most days.

Occasionally someone would ask a question or raise an issue that would cause her to doubt, but when that happened she had created a mental list for herself of the reasons she trusted Scott’s love for her.

Every time this happened, she was thrilled to say the list grew longer and longer.

Scott wasn’t perfect. She had nearly had a panic attack when she found him in private conversation with Lady Cassandra last week.

That woman had been a strong contender for his hand a few short years ago. Doubts resurfaced in abundance, but this time she actually talked with Scott.

He had been defensive at first, feeling that she was being irrational (and maybe she was a little bit).

Later that night he apologized – not for talking to Cassandra, but for making her feel like her fears were foolish. He had asked her to be more honest, she had been truthful with her feelings – and he had dismissed them.

He told her that Cassandra had recently married and was expecting a child – there was nothing to be concerned with there.

Tessa had apologized for jumping to conclusions, and had reaffirmed her trust in him – in them. They were growing closer and communicating more clearly.

She loved being able to meet his eyes across the room and have entire conversations with their eyes. With a glance, to know what he was amused by and to share his mirth.

She was pulled back to earth from her daydreams by the scent of stewed beef joining the roasting lamb.

She fought the urge to vomit, but it was a losing battle as she emptied the contents of her stomach into a nearby bowl.

Debating for a moment, she considered disposing of the basin herself, but her stomach rebelled at the thought.

Ringing one of the bells she retreated to the far corner of the room looking for the mint oil that Marie-France had given her two weeks ago.

Tessa hadn’t admitted it to anyone else yet, but the nausea that began the day she passed out had not completely dissipated. It came in waves.

Finally seeking advice from Lady Gadbois, Marie had made several herbal recommendations, advised she speak to Doctor Menard, and gifted her with a vial of the oil for immediately offensive scents.

Tessa felt a measure of guilt that she had never consulted the physician, but everyone had been so busy – it slipped her mind.

Perhaps she should send for him, but the festival would be starting in a few hours…

Liz entered with a smile, only to wrinkle her nose at the offending odor, “You called Princess?”

Tessa met her friend’s eyes, “Oh it’s you Liz, I thought one of the maids would come. I must have rung the wrong bell. I’m afraid I was sick. Perhaps you could call for a chambermaid to remove the evidence?”

The other woman glanced at the contents of the bowl before pulling on the correct rope, “Has your highness not been feeling well all morning or was it a sudden urge?”

The other woman’s brown eyes betrayed nothing but genuine concern. Tessa knew she could trust her. She was engaged to Scott’s man-at-arms, Patrick. That man had been nothing but supportive and loyal Scott’s entire life – his future wife was equally reliable.

“I’ve been feeling somewhat nauseous for a couple of weeks, but this is the first time I have actually thrown up.”

Liz looked her alarm, “Has your highness spoken with Doctor Menard?”

Tessa had the good grace to blush, “No, I’m afraid not. With all of the preparation for the festival, I have been distracted. I have been able to hide it from Scott because it has been mainly confined to the mornings and he always rises before me.”

Liz’s tone was cautious, “Has your highness felt ill other than this occasional nausea?”

“No, just that and a little tiredness. It is foolish. At first, I thought it was something I ate, but now it is getting worse and all of the smells coming from the courtyard were just too much. The tiredness is easily explained by the festival preparations. Everyone is exhausted.”

The other woman stepped in front of her future Queen, “I don’t wish to be indelicate your ladyship, but is it possible…could you be with child?”

Tessa opened her mouth to dismiss the notion as foolish only to consider the timing. She had her course about a week after she and Scott married – but not since then. It was now December. She could be close to two months along.

Meeting Liz’s eyes in shock, and cautious optimism, she sat down on a nearby chair. “I don’t…it is possible…would you…could you find Mistress Killing-Wood for me?”

Liz’s eyes were practically dancing in excitement as she turned to leave. As an afterthought, Tessa added, “And Liz, I’d appreciate you do it discretely. I don’t want the whole palace speculating regarding…this situation.”

Placing a tentative hand on her stomach Tessa could actually feel herself fight against the hope that was blooming in her chest. It would be too much to consider the possibility only to be wrong…yet if she was right.

Suzanne walked into the room and her calm professionalism calmed Tessa’s racing thoughts. It didn’t take long until that woman met her eyes with a reassuring smile, “It would appear that your highness is correct. You are with child.”

Tessa couldn’t suppress the tears that escaped her eyes at this declaration. It was what she had hoped for and dreaded by turns. She had alternated between fearing that it could not happen, and terror that she would give birth to some strange fish-human hybrid.

Still, overall – relief was the predominant emotion coursing through her at the moment, followed by joy at the thought of telling Scott, chased a modicum of fear for what might be.

“Thank you Mistress Killing-Wood. You have been such a faithful ally in this journey. I cannot adequately express my gratitude – or the Prince’s.”

Suzanne placed a gentle hand on her arm, “Your highness is most welcome. You and the Prince deserve to be happy. We must set up a time to check on your ladyship’s progress moving forward.”

Tessa readily acquiesced, agreeing to rest before this evening’s festivities. Falling asleep, she dreamt of ways to tell Scott their good news.

* * *

Scott watched his wife sleep as she curled around one of their pillows, wishing it was him she was snuggled against instead of that inanimate object.

Liz warned him that Tessa had not felt well earlier in the day, but assured him that she was feeling better.

Scott had checked on his wife only to find her sleeping peacefully. He was worried; he knew she hadn’t felt quite herself since that awful night three weeks ago. He had only caught glimpses of the fact, but it was enough to concern him.

If she was not completely well by tomorrow he would insist she speak with Menard.

He debated the wisdom of waking her. Perhaps she needed sleep, but she had been so excited by the prospect of the fair. She had spent weeks planning events and booths.

Her enthusiasm had endeared her to the people, and his heart swelled at the knowledge that Patinage was wholeheartedly embracing their future Queen. She would not wish to miss the fruit of her labors.

Laying down on her bed (their bed – both his and her bed had become theirs since they never slept apart), he tugged the pillow out of her arms and pulled her into his side, “Tess, love it’s time to wake up. The festival will be starting in two hours.”

Her only response was to snuggle further into his arms. He couldn’t help his smile. She loved her sleep and disturbing her slumber was only to be done at your own peril.

Pressing a kiss to her hair, he tried again, “Tessa…sweetheart the festival is starting soon. You’ve worked so hard on organizing it. I know you don’t want to miss it.”

He was rewarded with the sight of her green eyes blinking at him somewhat owlishly as she struggled to fully waken from the land of dreams.

As she noticed the sun’s progression she sat up in panic, “Scott, how long did I sleep?”

He kept her hand securely locked in his own – both because he wasn’t ready to let go and from fear that she might not be particularly stable after being sick earlier. “It’s fine love. Liz told me you weren’t feeling well. Everything is proceeding according to schedule. You don’t need to worry.”

Somewhat mollified by this assurance, Tessa relaxed in his embrace, “Thank you…did Liz say anything else?”

Scott frowned, “No, was she supposed to deliver a message?”

“No, I just wondered…”

Tugging on her chin until her eyes once more met his Scott allowed his concern to radiate through his gaze, “Darling you need to talk to Doctor Menard. I know physicians concern you, but I can tell you haven’t been feeling well lately. I trust you when you tell me that your legs are feeling better, but I am worried.”

* * *

Tessa wanted to melt into Scott’s hazel eyes as he worried over her. It was tempting to tell him now, but she wanted it to be special – memorable.

She would find time tonight. Scott deserved to know the truth, “I promise if I am not feeling well after the festival I will speak with him.”

This appeared to satisfy her husband as he nodded, “Are you sure you feel like going this evening?”

Sliding out of bed and ringing for her ladies maids she smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Scott watched her for a moment more before deciding not to brave the group of women that would soon descend on his wife’s chamber. Kissing her once, he turned to leave, “I’ll meet you downstairs in an hour?”

Returning his kiss, she knew her excitement must have been palpable as she agreed, “One hour. I’ll see you then.”

* * *

Guiding Tessa through the throng of their people, he relished in the happiness that surrounded him. His wife was practically glowing.

It was a relief to see her so content after such difficult days. He longed for her to be happy – and healthy.

Tessa stopped to help a group of children create flower crowns as he conversed with several musicians.

Her eyes met his across the crowd. She offered him a smile that could only be called shy, looking from the children, to herself, and then back at him – and he knew.

He wasn’t sure how, but he knew she was with child.

It all made sense – the intermittent nausea, her tiredness, and the uninterrupted sex they had been having.

Wracking his brain, he tried to remember the last time she had her course. It had been sometime shortly after their wedding because nothing had hindered their intimacy since.

He actually felt a small wave of panic when he remembered that night three weeks ago. He had been so rough with her, at her request, but still – he might have hurt the baby.

Dozens of questions were rolling through his mind, _“How far along was she? Had she been hiding her nausea from him or had he just not noticed? Would there be complications with her pregnancy due to her history? Are you supposed to have sex with a pregnant woman? Old court protocol said no – recent customs were less definite...”_

Tessa’s hand interlacing with his pulled him back to the moment, “I could hear you from all the way over there you know.”

Pulling her to stand before him knew he needed verbal confirmation, “You’re sure?”

Tessa placed his hand over her stomach, “Sure that I’m carrying our child? Yes – I spoke to Mistress Killing-Wood today. She confirmed my suspicions.”

Scott felt tears threatening to spill over as he pulled his wife into his arms. Absolute joy at the thought of having a child with Tessa was followed in quick succession by relief with a small measure of uncertainty that something might go wrong or the child might not be completely normal rushed through him.

Tessa pulled back to meet his gaze in concern, “Scott are you…happy?”

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he couldn’t help the grin that was spreading across his face, “I am so happy I think my heart might actually burst out of my chest – and not just because Patinage will have an heir, but because you will be the most incredible mother. I can’t wait to have a child that will be one part you, one part me. A visible testimony of our love.”

* * *

Standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips and wind her arms around his neck she could feel him smiling into their kiss.

Surely, this news was proof that Marina was wrong. Their love was different. Their love had already transcended so much.

Snuggling into Scott’s arms as he rode Caspian back to the castle later that night she set aside all thoughts other than Scott, their baby, and her – this moment was for them.

Soon, they would tell his parents and eventually the court would know. She would tell her mother and the rest of her family.

But just for tonight, they would be more than enough.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more long chapter and an epilogue I think...maybe two and an epilogue. We'll see :)

Calder James Scott of the house of Moir was born on a warm summer day.

Ever since then, Tessa had been transfixed by his perfect fingers and toes. His blue-green eyes would continue changing colors over the next few weeks – into either her husband’s hazel or her own vivid green.

She had to smile as she remembered the endless hours of debate regarding their son’s name. Everyone had an opinion. She suggested Joseph after Scott’s father, but they weren’t ready to have two Joseph’s in the same house.

Scott suggested James after her father, but she wasn’t ready for that daily reminder.

Eventually, it was Patrice who suggested Calder, it meant rocky water and she and Scott had both known, instantly, that it was perfect.

It was a reminder of where she had come from and the progress of their relationship.

They had truly been through some rocky waters, but they were on the other side…surely?

Her one-year deadline was only two weeks away. Her legs were perfectly normal now – with just an occasional twinge.

It was those twinges that frightened her. She trusted Scott fully – but she was human (right?). How was she supposed to perfectly trust him all the time when she couldn’t even perfectly trust herself?

Was it not human nature to have doubts? The point of love was that you didn’t linger on the doubts – not that you never had them.

The uncertainty rarely lasted more than a few hours – normally only a few minutes – but what would Marina say about that?

In her heart of hearts, Tessa knew that woman would exact the full price, and perhaps want even more since she and Scott had come so close to proving her wrong.

Would Scott still want her if Marina literally drained the life out of her? Could she live without a spirit?

* * *

Scott walked into their chambers in search of his wife. She was still not venturing far outside of her rooms after Calder’s birth.

He would never begrudge her resting. Heavens, after what she went through to bring their son into the world she could stay in bed as long as she liked.

However, he couldn’t quite suppress the worry that had begun to build once more in his mind.

She had begun to pull away from him. It was barely perceptible, but he felt as though she were barricading her heart against some unseen force.

They had come so far since they first met – and especially since that night in late November when she had finally been honest about her fears.

Her legs had not bothered her in weeks – she had been ecstatic at Calder’s birth…none of this made sense.

His afternoon meetings had been cancelled, and there was no time like the present to discuss what was bothering her.

Finally, he found her in their salon, pensively watching the waves crash to shore.

The sadness in her gaze caused his heart to clench, “Do you regret it?”

Tessa started violently; clearly, she had clearly not heard him approach. Standing opposite his wife, he felt the weight of this conversation settle on his heart.

Tessa’s gaze had returned to the sea as she struggled to find the words needed to communicate what was on her heart,  “I could never regret loving you…but I’m afraid it won’t be enough.”

Something between pain and frustration squeezed at his heart. How could everything he had to give not be enough? How could everything they had overcome not be sufficient?

“Not enough for what? Tessa what are you not telling me?”

Pain was clearly written in her eyes as he captured both of her hands, “Tess, talk to me baby. What is bothering you? What won’t be enough?”

* * *

Tessa wanted nothing more than to be honest with Scott. He had tried everything. His care for her was unlike anything she had known.

He had given her his whole heart, just as she had given him hers. Their trust in one another was as perfect as possible.

How could she tell him that it might be insufficient because she had made a bargain with the devil?

How could she hurl a veiled accusation that he might not be enough because he was human?

How could she never doubt when that was part of love – part of choice?

Finally, she settled for, “Mermaids love with their whole hearts – and they can only give them once. I sometimes worry that…that Calder…our future will be…that you…there are so many unknowns.”

She knew it was a paltry and insufficient explanation for what she was trying to say, but she wasn’t sure how to word the fear that had returned to gnaw at her heart.

She could see Scott’s jaw clench in an effort to control his temper.

He was upset; she couldn’t fault him for that. In her desire not to break Marina’s one stipulation, she had clearly implied that he wasn’t as committed to their relationship as she was.

“Scott I didn’t mean – I’m the one at fault here. I’m sorry.”

* * *

Scott could feel an actual physical reaction to her statement as he fought to temper his response. He didn’t want to upset her or wake Calder, but how could she not see his love for her?

He needed air.

Carefully disentangling their hands, he tried not to focus on her eyes – the ones that were currently beseeching him to understand what she was saying – but he couldn’t. Not this time.

He turned to leave before he said something he would regret, but he couldn’t help his parting statement, “You know Tessa – even the Infinite cannot give if there is not the capacity to receive. You are so worried about my love being faulty, insufficient, or somehow less qualified because I’m human. I made my choice – I gambled my world as well by choosing you – by loving you – but apparently you can’t see that. Until you allow yourself to trust my love, I will never be enough.”

Scott could hear her tears as he left, but for once, he couldn’t comfort her.

* * *

Tessa could actually feel herself spiraling into a panic attack as Scott left. He had never walked away from her before. She had done this – she kept pushing him until he felt like he was insufficient for what she needed.

She knew the remainder of the pain in her legs was her fault. Maybe it wouldn’t be there if she had married a merman, but she couldn’t imagine anyone loving her more than Scott.

She wanted to run after him, to tell him the truth. She had come so close over the past year. Marina had warned her not to tell Scott, but hadn’t offered any insight regarding what would happen if she did so.

No, she would wait until he came back and try to talk with him. Scott loved her – he had just said so. He would come back…

She repeated this mantra as the sun began to sink. Her maids eyed the still full dinner trays in concern.

She cared for Calder by rote, and waited to hear Scott’s step in the hallway.

His final statement echoed in her mind, _“The Infinite cannot give if there is not the capacity to receive.”_

He was right. He had been endlessly patient – not perfect, but there was nothing lacking in his love either in quality of quantity.

If only he would come back. She was ready to brave Marina’s wrath and tell him the truth.

The sun had long ago slipped below the horizon and Scott had still not returned. A much lighter step echoed in the hallway as two quick knocks sounded against the door, “Enter.”

As if sensing his mother’s disquiet, Calder was fussing restlessly in her arms as she looked up to see Liz enter the room. That woman’s gaze was downcast, embarrassed almost, “I hope your highness is well?”

Tessa could feel her heart drop at the formal tone of her friend’s greeting, “Liz what’s wrong. Where’s the Prince?”

Liz’s eyes were apologetic, “I’m sorry your highness, but the Prince wished me to tell you that he will be away for a few days. He is going to participate in a training exercise with a detachment of soldiers.”

While Tessa never liked the thought of Scott being in danger, even during training, this was not new. Scott regularly joined in these mock skirmishes.

“That is all well and good Liz, but where is the Prince right now?”

“The Prince wanted to inform you that he will be staying in the barracks tonight…for the full experience. I cannot tell your ladyship how sorry I am to be the bearer of this news.”

Tessa fought past the lump that had lodged somewhere in her throat. She had done this. She had hurt Scott. “Did his highness say when he thought the squadron might return?”

As if sensing her distraction, Liz took Calder from her arms, “I believe they intend to be gone some time…Patrick mentioned a month.”

Tessa felt herself sink to the floor. Her deadline would expire before Scott returned. Fighting to clear her mind, she forced herself to think.

“Liz will you bring me writing materials?”

That woman handed her the requested instruments, “Will your highness require a messenger?”

“Yes right away.”

Sealing the letter with her own insignia, she dispatched the young boy with explicit instructions to give the note to the Prince and wait for a reply.

It felt like an eternity had passed before the boy returned bearing a slip of paper hastily folded.

Tessa couldn’t quite steady her trembling hand as she tore the seal open, _“Your ladyship, I believe some time apart will useful for both of us. Think about what I said, and kiss Calder for me.”_

A coldness settled on her frame as she reread the note three times. There was not a scrap of Scott’s usual easy affection in the missive.

Her brain helpfully supplied the reminder that this was her doing. She briefly contemplated going to the barracks herself and insisting they talk. Surely, he would not send her away if she arrived in person?

Liz had remained a quiet, but supportive bystander through this tableau, and Tessa could feel her spirit calm as the answer to all of this dawned on her.

“Liz I need you to watch Calder for a few hours. I have…his highness’ letter was arranging a time to meet. I will be back before the garrison leaves in the morning.”

This was not an unusual request. If anything her friend looked relieved that the Prince and Princess were going to talk, “Of course your ladyship. I will be more than happy to stay with the little Prince.”

Tessa took Calder for one final feeding before leaving him with Liz. He looked so much like his father. She wanted to memorize his face.

Tessa felt a modicum of guilt for lying to the woman who had been nothing but supportive since her arrival, but not enough to change her plans.

It was time to confront the source of her problem. She had one trip remaining to the sea and a returning – permanent stay on land. It was time to talk with Marina.

* * *

Scott regretted his letter almost the moment he sent it to Tessa. Yes, he was angry, but she had offered him an olive branch. She had apologized and wanted to talk.

For once in their relationship, he was the one who wasn’t ready to discuss the issue at hand. He had tried everything. He was not a perfect husband, but he had tried to love her as perfectly as possible.

After tossing and turning for a few more hours, he finally admitted that he was not going to sleep in his current state. Throwing on a tunic, he wended his way back to the castle.

There were lights on in Tessa’s chamber and he felt instantly guilty for keeping her awake with his harsh response.

Although perhaps she was simply awake to feed Calder.

Bounding up the stairs, he opened the door only to stop dead in his tracks. Tessa’s bed was still made and a warbling sound that was definitely less angelic than his wife’s voice echoed from the salon.

He couldn’t help the feeling of dread that settled over him as he saw Liz gently rocking Calder, “Where is Tessa?”

The other woman started up in confusion, “Your highness, I did not expect to see you this evening. The Princess said she was going to meet with you…did she not arrive?”

Liz’s brown eyes widened in panic at the thought of Tessa lying injured somewhere between the palace and the barracks.

Scott placed a hand on the woman’s arm, “What, exactly, did her ladyship say?”

“She said your letter had arranged a time to meet and she asked if I would watch the Prince.”

That wasn’t remotely what his letter had said, but neither did it tell him where Tessa had actually gone, “And she said nothing else?”

Liz’s brow furrowed in concentration, “Just before she left, she said that she needed to confront the source of the problem. I didn’t think anything of it. I assumed she meant to discuss whatever had caused the argument between your highnesses.”

Scott felt all of the air leave his lungs as an understanding of where Tessa might have gone began to dawn, “Oh my god…”

He couldn’t think – or rather he was thinking too much. _“What if she never came back? What if Marina placed some sort of curse on her? What if Tessa hadn’t been completely honest with him about the price of her legs? What if he had driven her away?”_

 Forcing his brain to think rationally he looked at his son. He wanted to see him grow up, but Scott knew, in his inmost heart that he needed Tessa. Patinage had an heir, The throne was secure.

Kissing Calder’s downy head, he met Liz’s gaze, “I’m going to look for her. Don’t alert the palace.”

That woman’s face practically screamed protest as Scott reiterated, “For the sake of everyone involved and if you have ever cared for my family, tell no one.”

Receiving a tight nod of acknowledgement, Scott snuck down to the beach. The boat master was fast asleep, but Scott was undeterred as he launched a small dinghy into the sea.

He wasn’t sure how, but he was bringing his wife home – the only viable alternative would leave his son without both parents. It was time to meet the woman who was both the cause of his joy – and likely, the current cause of his torment.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marina is truly evil in this chapter. I'm sure the real one is not quite this terrible. It has been so much fun to take this journey with all of you. I hope you feel like this is the best ending for this version of the fairy tale. The epilogue should be up tomorrow...let me know what you think!

Tessa swam directly to Marina’s hut and began without preamble, “My year is almost up. I almost never have pain in my legs – what will happen in two weeks?”

There were so many expressions that passed over Marina’s face that Tessa struggled to catalog them all. Self-satisfaction, disdain, concern, searching, and finally an emotionless wall.

“What do you mean, I told you what would happen. Remember, human love is flawed…that’s why this has never worked.”

It was tempting to fold her arms across her chest in defense, but for once she wasn’t afraid of this witch who had tormented her for the past year, “I cannot believe that Scott’s love is flawed – just because he is human. It would literally be impossible for anyone to love me more – or better. It’s like he’s the other half of me. He knows me better than I know myself.”

She could swear that Marina’s gaze faltered for a moment, but it might have only been a trick of the lighting, “Well, if he has loved you so well then you have nothing to fear…you and your spirit should be quite safe.”

Tessa couldn’t quite ignore the feeling that she was missing a major part of the puzzle and that Marina was the only one who had the full picture.

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of a creature that Tessa had never seen in person, but she would have recognized anywhere.

At first glance, she looked like a common mermaid, but the fanged teeth, claws for nails, poisoned lips, and seaweed tangled hair branded her for what she really was – a siren.

The girl must have been quite beautiful at one point, but Tessa was taken aback by the level of rage in her blue eyes.

The siren spared her a scornful hiss before whispering something in Marina’s ear. The witch couldn’t quite conceal her glee at whatever news she had just received as she nodded her head. “Indeed, the abandoned island should do quite well. Build a fire.”

Marina faced Tessa once more, “Do you intend to return to land?”

“Yes, I trust my husband’s love for me, and my love for him. I intend to say goodbye to my family, and then return to shore.”

Marina’s eyes were glowing as she retrieved a vial, “Here is your final potion. Remember, once you drink this, the spell will be permanent. You can never transform again.”

Tessa donned her bravest face as she accepted the bottle, “I understand, and I have no regrets – regardless of how this ends.”

“So be it. And on your own head be the consequences of your choices.”

Saying goodbye to her family, Tessa felt her disappointment that her brother Casey was not present. It seemed that no one knew exactly where he had gone, but she couldn't wait for him.

Scott would be leaving in a few short hours. She had to speak with him – had to be honest with him before he left for an entire month.

“Tell Casey I’ll come back and visit yeah? It won’t be quite the same, with me in a boat and him in the sea – but we’ll make it work.”

Her entire family was well aware of the deadline that was fast approaching. No one asked how she thought Marina’s judgment would go, but there was a sobriety to their goodbyes that betrayed their concern.

No mermaid had ever survived Marina’s reckoning.

As Tessa allowed herself one final embrace from her mother, she whispered, “I don’t regret it. Regardless of what happens…I could never regret loving him.”

Kate’s eyes were suspiciously teary for a mermaid as she stroked Tessa’s hair, “That is all I need to know love. Be brave, and prove her wrong.”

Nearing shore, Tessa once more swallowed Marina’s concoction. She was just slipping on her clothes when a hiss sounded behind her.

Turning, she was confronted by the siren from earlier in the evening.

She had never been so thankful that mermaids were confined to the sea, “Why are you following me?”

“Because I have something you want – or rather Marina does.”

Tessa could actually feel an unknown weight settle on her heart, “What do you mean? What could Marina possibly have that I want?”

The other woman’s face contorted into a snarl, “She has your precious love – the one who supposedly healed your legs.”

“You’re lying.”

The siren extended her hand, and Tessa could see that she held Scott’s ring, “I’m many things, but I’m not a liar. I don’t need to lie to get what I want.”

Taking Scott’s ring, and finding their linked initials that he had added inside the band she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was his, “And what is it that you want?”

“Marina wants you to come with me…and don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you. She wants you to watch.”

Tessa hesitated for a moment before slipping Scott’s ring on her thumb and accepting the siren’s hand.

Dread was the only emotion that could describe what she was feeling. While she wasn’t sure what Marina had planned, she knew her life would never be the same.

* * *

Scott rowed out to the rocky outcropping where he and Tessa had spent so many carefree evenings. He dropped a handful of the sun-charged crystals into the ocean.

Kurt had looked at Tessa and him as if they had grown two heads when they asked if there was a substance that glowed underwater.

It had taken several tries, but they finally arrived at these strange little bundles that happily illuminated the ocean.

Scott didn’t completely understand how it worked, but it had become the pre-arranged signal to communicate with Tessa’s family.

Sure enough, it didn’t take long until Casey’s head broke the surface of the water, “Scott, where’s Tessa? Is she hurt?”

“No, at least I hope not. She left the palace without telling me. I think she’s gone to meet with Marina.”

Casey’s sharp intake of breath was not promising, “You’re sure?”

Scott couldn’t quite keep the edge out of his voice, “Unfortunately yes. I want to talk to that woman. Clearly Tessa isn’t telling me everything – either by willful choice or necessity. Regardless, I want to speak with Marina directly. Obviously I can’t just jump down to the depths of the ocean, but do you think she’d agree to meet with me?”

Casey’s face was uncertain, “I’m not sure. I don’t know that I’ve ever seen her leave her hut, but I can ask – and regardless I can find Tess.”

“Thank you. I’ll wait for you here.”

Scott tried to suppress the shiver that ran over his frame as Tessa’s brother dove below the ocean waves.

To be floating in a rowboat in the middle of the sea in the dead of night is not exactly a reassuring feeling – especially if the immediate vicinity is lit up like some strange lantern show as opposed to the absolute void that fills everything else.

Occasionally glancing over the side of the boat, he could see schools of fish, sea turtles and the occasional crab.

He was anxiously awaiting two fins, Tessa’s green eyes, or at least Casey’s brown ones. Instead a pair of angry blue one’s stared up at him causing him to jump back in surprise.

Before he could withdraw his sword, something sharp pierced his neck.

His final coherent thought before slipping into unconsciousness was to wonder if Casey had found Tessa, and to hope that he wouldn’t bring her back only to find an abandoned rowboat.

* * *

Arriving at the edge of an abandoned island Tessa could see that a fire had been built, and it’s light was throwing strange shadows over the dozens of faces that dotted the waves.

Apparently, several dozens sirens had decided to bear witness to whatever ceremony was getting ready to unfold.

Marina was standing on land – on legs along with three sirens. Tessa spared a thought to wonder how they managed that feat before noticing the body lying at Marina’s feet.

“Scott!”

Two pairs of strong arms pulled her back as Marina’s self-satisfied smirk mocked her. That woman looked truly evil in the firelight.

Her gaze returned to Scott’s face which was impossibly pale, but his eyes had fluttered open at her exclamation, “Tess, are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Tessa met that Marina’s eyes in desperation. “This was never the deal. You wanted my spirit, but not him – he was never supposed to get hurt. Please, you can take my spirit – you can take me, but I can’t live without him.”

Her tormenter's eyes were practically glowing, “No – this is better. After our meeting, I wasn’t sure if I would be able to take your spirit. I think you and your precious Scott might have actually succeeded where so many others have failed. Your doubts might have caused the occasional pain in your legs…but his love was more than enough to heal them. You would have been the first to actually survive my test, but this is better. You can live without your spirit – a poor half-life, but you can still live. I have taken your heart…no one can survive that.”

The hands that had held her in a vice-grip loosened and she ran to her husband, “What did you give him, please – I’ll do anything if you’ll just give him the antidote.”

Marina scoffed, “Don’t be foolish. There is no antidote to a siren’s bite. It is very slow to take effect, but the result is inescapable.”

Tessa wanted to scream obscenities and curses, but instead she mingled her breath with Scott’s…trying to prolong the inevitable.

She was vaguely aware that a murmur of discontent was running through the cursed mermaids, but she was too focused on Scott to hear what they were saying.

Gripping his hand, she tried to infuse some of her strength into his body, “Stay with me baby please. I am so sorry…I should have told you the truth from the beginning. I…”

Scott’s eyes were cloudy, but they finally found her face, “I'm sorry I ignored your letter. We wouldn't be in this mess if I had just talked to you."

Tessa shook her head vehemently, "No, this is not your fault. This is Marina and her lies. This is...Scott you can't leave me. Please..."

Scott pulled her hand to his lips as he pressed a kiss to her the inside of her wrist, "I love you T. I’d do it all over again – no hesitation for the chance to love you – to be with you. One year with you has been better than a lifetime would have been without you.”

As his grip on her hand began to loosen, Tessa deliberately choked back her tears. She wanted to remember every moment with him and she did not want to give Marina the satisfaction of her grief.

One of the sirens approached with an air of uncertainty, “Is she telling the truth? Did you really give him your heart?”

Cradling Scott’s head a little closer she nodded, “Yes – and he gave me his.”

The siren studied her in open curiosity before squaring her shoulders, “Did Marina ever tell you end of the spell?”

Marina spun around so quickly Tessa was surprised that woman didn’t fall over, “Don’t you dare.”

The other sirens hissed at their creator, causing Marina to draw back a few steps.

Tessa refocused her attention “Tell me what?”

Seeing that Marina was currently contained, the mermaid offered, “The legend says that if the witch is unable to take your spirit – if you have truly managed to pass her test then you and your love are soulmates – that you share one heart.”

Glancing at Scott’s pale face Tessa tried to understand what this creature was trying to tell her, “How does that help him?”

The other woman’s blue eyes met hers in curiosity and veiled hope, “I’m not sure if I’m right, but I think it means that you can somehow…share your heart with him…synchronize them?”

Tessa tramped down the hope that was trying to claw its way out of her chest, “That doesn’t solve the issue of the poison – it is inside his body. I can’t get it out.”

Several other sirens drew closer to shore, visibly interested in what was about to unfold. One of the oldest actually offered her a small smile, “Oh darling, you’re a mermaid. You’re magical remember?”

All of the stories came rushing back…in the tales it was always a mermaid’s tear. That is why her people had been hunted for years.

Finally allowing the tears she had been holding back to fall, she caught one on her finger before gently placing it on Scott’s tongue, “Please come back to me…I can’t do this without you.”

Adjusting her grip so that she was lying directly on Scott’s chest, she fought the urge to be sick as she realized she could no longer feel his heartbeat.

Nothing was happening…maybe the legend wasn’t true, maybe she wasn’t doing it the right way, maybe she and Scott weren’t really soulmates?

Yet how could they not be, after everything they had been through they were still here, they were still fighting for one another, they were still choosing one another.

The longer it took for him to respond the harder her tears were falling.

She wasn’t sure he could hear her at all, but she still needed to tell him…tell him what she should have told him while he was still breathing, “Scott, you once told me that you had given me your heart…and you needed me to keep it safe. I haven’t always done such a wonderful job taking care of it. I’ve messed up, we both have. I never told you the whole truth though – see I gave you my whole heart for my whole life one night while we were watching the sunset. You tossed your head back and laughed at one of my silly puns and I knew…I couldn’t get it back…it took me a little while to understand that I didn’t want it back…and even longer to trust that you would take care of it.”

Pausing to gather a shuddering breath, she finished, “But I know now that you will guard it and cherish it – and baby since it’s already yours, could you use it now and come back to me? Come back so that we can grow old together, so that we can teach our children to swim, so that we can rule Patinage wisely, so that I can let you love me the way you've always wanted?”

Marina’s harsh voice echoed across the beach, “See…it does not work – your hearts were not one.”

Tessa felt like her world had crashed into a million pieces. One of the sirens gently stroked her back in what was meant to be a comforting gesture, but right now the contact made her feel like she might shatter, “Please stop. I know you’re only trying to help, but I can’t right now…I need…”

“That’s not very nice, T. Your husband’s trying to comfort you after you tell him you literally can’t live without him…”

Tessa crashed her lips to Scott’s, feeling the warmth there where earlier there had only been cold lifelessness.

Pulling apart, she could feel another round of tears escaping at the sight of his warm hazel eyes meeting hers when she was so sure they had closed for the last time.

“How…I don’t understand.”

Scott gently stroked her face, “You’re magical…remember?”

Kissing him once more she couldn’t help the tone of awe that crept into her voice as she whispered, “We’re soulmates. We are sharing a heart.”

* * *

Scott could feel movement and life returning to his extremities as he and Tessa kissed. He was also becoming acutely aware that they were on a deserted island surrounded by sirens and one very angry sea witch.

Pushing to his feet, and holding Tessa’s hand as if he were afraid she might slip away, he turned to Marina in question.

That woman looked as though she would like nothing more than to hurl fire and curses upon their heads. However, she was currently surrounded by a group of angry sirens who were beginning to wonder if she had ever told them the truth – or if they had been manipulated into their current state of misery.  

The young siren who had been so helpful glanced between Tessa and Scott before offering, “I’m glad to know it’s possible – for our peoples to co-exist…to love one another, and don’t worry about Marina. We’ll take care of her.”

Scott’s couldn’t help the curiosity in his voice, “You’d betray her? Isn’t she you mistress? Aren’t you bound to serve her?”

“We were, but now that we know she was lying…we have a choice. Thank you for that.”

Several of the sirens escorted Marina back to the sea and Scott couldn’t help the relief that coursed through his veins at her disappearance.

There might still be a few sirens who chose to remain bitter, but the vast majority now knew the truth – that the manipulation had been on Marina’s side – not the human one.

His thoughts were very much so pulled back to the present as Tessa began raining a trail of kisses across his jaw.

Humming in approval, he captured her lips with his. He was thoroughly enjoying his wife when a discrete cough interrupted them.

Two sirens rested on the shore, “Do you need a ride back to the palace, since your legs are now permanent?”

There was nothing that Scott wanted less than to allow these creatures to take Tessa and him back to the palace. They might be reformed, but he wasn’t ready to trust their better natures to such an extent.

Still, they were stranded on an island without a boat or another way home.

Meeting Tessa’s eyes, she shrugged her shoulders having clearly reached the same conclusion. Turning back to their surprising allies Scott began, “Thank you I think we…”

“Your highness? Scott? Tessa? Can you hear me?”

A boat rounded the bend of the island as Patrick and Patrice rowed into view. Both men visibly sagged in relief.

For his part, Scott had never been so thrilled to see his best friend and mentor in his entire life. Turning back to their willing rescuers he smiled, “Thank you for being willing to take us home. I think our friends will be able to manage.”

* * *

Tessa could feel the tension leave Scott’s shoulders as Patrick and Patch approached to take them home.

Before joining her husband in the rowboat, she approached the youngest siren once more, “Thank you again. I can’t even begin to tell you how grateful I am.”

The young mermaid’s eyes were sad, “It was the least I could do…You know I’ve done…terrible…awful things for her…I don’t know what to do now.”

Tessa hesitated for a few moments before placing a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder, “Don’t let Marina’s lies, your past actions, or what other people have done to you define who you are – or what you choose to do for the rest of your life. You choose.”

“Thank you – take care of your heart. It’s beating for both of you now.”

Once they managed to reassure her frantically worried family that she and Scott were both safe and promised a long visit soon to share the full story, she snuggled into Scott’s arms and tried to sort through the past several hours.

The lies and manipulation were so clear on this side of the experience. Marina had deceived unsuspecting mermaids for years.

It was heartbreaking to consider how much suffering might have been avoided if some of those mermaids understood that the pain had nothing to do with humanity and everything to do with trust.

Scott was pressing gentle kisses to her hair as peaceful quiet filled the air – a welcome relief after the madness of the night.

Patch finally broke the silence, “So…I’m assuming your highnesses were not just out for a stroll and conversation on a deserted island with a couple of sirens.”

Scott released a small chuckle, “No…it’s a long story…but I suppose we have Liz to thank for this?”

Patrick had the good grace to look a little sheepish. “When dawn started to break and neither of you were back she told me what happened. Patch and I set out to find you. Liz and Marie-France practically insisted on coming with us, but we finally persuaded them that someone had to stay at the palace and cover for the fact that neither of you were there.”

Tessa winced at the memory of lying to her friend, “I will owe her an apology when we return to the palace…and my poor baby, he must be starving. I never intended to be gone so long.”

Patrice waved her concern away, “Liz found a wet-nurse to tide him over although I understand he is somewhat restless and in need of his mother.”

Arriving at the beach and disembarking, Tessa found herself swept up in Scott’s arms.

Winding her arms around her husband’s neck, she allowed herself to relish in the fact that he was here with her…alive…and hers for forever.

They had proved the odds and Marina wrong. Midway up the flight of stairs Scott paused and Tessa could feel herself tense in concern, “Scott what’s wrong? Am I too heavy? I can walk the rest of the way. Are you not feeling well?”

* * *

Scott met his wife’s eyes in amazement, “T, I just realized…this is the first time we’ve watched a sunrise together. We’ve watched dozens of sunsets – but no sunrises.”

Sliding her hands into his hair she smiled into their kiss, “Well, I’d say this was an appropriate first occasion…”

Scott’s hazel eyes looked like liquid amber in this light as his gaze met hers once more, “To new beginnings?”

Resting her hand over his heart, she echoed his promise, “To the memories of many wonderful sunsets…and the promise of new beginnings.”


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's done! The end of this gets a little meta and I almost changed it, since I originally wrote it several months ago, but I decided to leave it. I hope you enjoy!

_One year later_

Tessa watched as Calder toddled around their salon on unsteady legs. He had been walking for a couple of months now, but he could still move faster when he crawled.

It was a wonder he learned to walk at all since the young Prince was carried virtually everywhere and spoiled to no end.

Scott had been heartbroken to miss their son’s first steps, but he was consoled by the fact that Calder’s first word was Dada.

Tessa had to smile at the memory of the way Scott’s face literally lit up when he realized what their son was saying.

He had looked at her like she had given him the most precious gift…and on some levels she had.

Placing a protective hand over her stomach, she wondered if their next baby would also have Scott’s outgoing zest for life or if they would be calmer and more introspective like her.

Regardless, they would be loved – so loved.

* * *

Scott tried (he really did) to focus on what Lady Duhamel was saying, but there is only so much one can absorb about the benefits of a whole-grain diet and how much better she has been feeling (especially when you have absolutely no intention of giving up meat).

That woman finally finished her lecture and Scott went in search of his two (three?) favorite people.

He needed to breathe after the hectic morning, check on Tessa, and then he wanted to give his wife the present he had been working on for the past several months.

Approaching their chambers, he could hear Calder’s laughter echoing down the hall.

It was amazing to watch his son develop his own personality – which unfortunately seemed to match his own somewhat reckless nature.

Still, Calder had definitely inherited Tessa’s glowing green eyes and smile.

It was strange to see a walking testimony to his love for Tessa and her love to him.

* * *

Scott’s step echoed in the hall as Calder began to babble in excitement at the sight of his favorite person.

Tessa couldn’t help the smile of pure contentment that settled on her face as she watched her husband scoop their son into his arms and pretend to understand what Calder was saying.

Scott turned to face her and stage whispered, “You know big buy – one day I’m going to tell you the story of how your mom and I met – and how she saved my life because she’s magical. It’s going to blow your mind, and if you’re lucky…one day you’ll meet someone just as amazing, but I’m not convinced that’s possible – I think your mom is pretty unique.”

Tessa crooked her finger, beckoning Scott over to claim his lips in a kiss, “You know, I happen to think this little guy’s dad is pretty special too…in my completely unbiased opinion.”

Scott returned her kiss with a little more insistence, “How are you feeling this morning?”

Scott’s hand spread over her still flat stomach where their second child was happily causing routine morning sickness.

Tessa couldn’t quite suppress the grimace that stole across her face, “This morning was a little rough. I’ve been trying to rest since then. I am feeling better now.”

Scott’s gaze was skeptical, “On a scale of barely nauseous to stewed beets how bad was it?”

Tessa closed her eyes to block out the memory of that night two weeks ago when she thought the baby wanted stewed beets at two in the morning…it turned out the baby most definitely did not want stewed beets – and kept her awake the rest of the night in protest at this indignity.

The incident, both the cooking of the beets at two in the morning and her subsequent illness, had alerted the palace to the news of her pregnancy earlier than they were anticipating.

Everyone was much calmer at the announcement this time around. Joseph had remained fully conscious and upright and Alma had only sniffled in happiness as opposed to the full scene that had unfolded at the announcement of Calder’s conception.

Realizing that she still hadn’t given Scott an answer she finally settled on, “I would say it was somewhere around the garlic chicken we had last week.”

Scott hummed in sympathy. “I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful at this stage.”

Resting her head on his shoulder, she let Calder play with her necklace as she offered, “Well, it can’t be helped, but I wish someone had explained morning sickness to me before I agreed to trade my fin for legs – mermaids do not go through this.”

She could actually feel Scott tense beside her. He was still so concerned that she never regret her choice.

Sometimes she forgets that it is still a sensitive issue for him, “Scott, you know I’d do it all again right? There is nothing I love more than our life and while this is rough, in the end, we’ll get to meet a little person who will probably cry just as much as Calder did and whose nose will run, and who will maybe have your eyes and my nose this time around. I wouldn’t trade any of this for what I left behind.”

* * *

Scott could feel some of the tension drain from his shoulders as he slid Calder back to the floor and dropped a kiss onto Tessa’s shoulder. “And I wouldn’t trade anything for you.”

Linking their fingers together, he continued, “I have a gift for you. It’s a bit of a walk and if you don’t quite feel up to it we can wait…”

Tessa was already standing to retrieve her cloak.

Tessa loved presents – not the expensive ones, but the thoughtful ones that showed he was paying attention.

“Are we bringing Calder with us?”

Ringing the bell for an attendant he shook his head, “Not this time, but I very much hope that he can use the gift in the future as well.”

Tessa’s brow quirked in curiosity at this statement as she accepted Scott’s arm.

Wending their way through the woods, Scott eventually scooped Tessa into his arms. He didn’t want her to arrive too tired to enjoy her present.

He also didn’t want to get his wife’s hopes up for nothing.

* * *

Tessa could tell Scott was excited, but she couldn’t imagine what sort of present he might have stashed away in the woods.

Finally, they arrived in a clearing and she saw a large building prettily glassed in, but looking somewhat out of place in the forest, “Scott what’s going on?”

His eyes met hers in suppressed excitement, “T, I don’t know if this will work or not, but I know you have missed the sea...”

Tessa felt a familiar pang of sadness at the reminder. It seemed the longer she had her legs the less time she was able to spend in the ocean. The past two times she had gone for a swim she had nearly fainted.

She realized Scott had continued speaking, “…so I built you a thing. Apparently they call it a pool, which seems like an odd name, but they’ve pumped fresh water into it instead of salt…so I thought that maybe…”

Pressing a kiss to his cheek and then a deep one to his lips, she realized she didn’t care if it worked – that he had seen how heartbroken she was at the loss of the sea and had actively looked for a replacement made her heart soar.

“Thank you. Regardless of the outcome, I can’t thank you enough for trying to do this for me.”

As he led her to the building’s entrance she half-listened to his explanation of how the facility had been built, but she was mainly focused on the deep blue water that tranquilly filled the large…what had Scott called it…a pool?

When it seemed he might not stop talking she placed one finger on his lips, “Scott, can we see if it works?”

He nipped at her finger before shedding his shirt and pants, “After you my lady.”

Tessa glanced at the windows in concern, “I don’t suppose you brought anything for me to wear?”

Scott slipped his arms around her, “There’s no one to see baby. Everyone is under strict instructions not to disturb us. It’s just the two of us,”

Matching his flirtatious tone she turned so that her back was facing him, “Then I suppose you’ll have to help me undress.”

If two years of marriage had taught her anything, it was that Scott loved undressing her.

The process of untying her laces and removing the layers that separated what other people were able to see and what he alone was allowed to see was one of his favorite things…and yes, he had grown impatient a few times and torn a few bodices, but it was always worth it.

Standing before him, completely bare she knew her breathing was somewhat ragged. She wanted him, and she could feel that he wanted her.

His lips found her pulse point as he husked, “You know T, if this works there is something I’ve always wanted to do that we never got around to.”

Struggling for coherency she managed, “And what is that?”

Scott’s eyes were hopeful as he tugged her towards the water, “First things first.”

After several minutes and no adverse effects, Tessa returned to his embrace, “Thank you – so much for this. I can’ tell you how happy it makes me to know that I don’t have to give it up entirely.”

Tangling their tongues together for a moment she remembered his earlier statement, “What was it that we never got to do?”

Scott’s eyes were sinful as he nipped at her collarbone, “We never made love in the water.”

A wave of desire rolled through her at this statement, “Well…we should definitely rectify that mistake as soon as possible”

It took a few experimental positions (and what a fun experiment) to find the best rhythm, and they splashed a significant amount of water out of the pool in the end, but there was something almost primal about taking one another in her first element.

This was her life now – this strange, crazy, wonderful life filled with so much love, support, sometimes stress and tears, but mainly a love that chose her – and a love that she had chosen.

When she first gave her heart to Scott, it might not have been something she intended to do, but every day since then she had made deliberate decisions to be faithful, to sacrifice, to extend grace, to trust.  

Snuggling into his side as they returned to the palace a few hours later, Tessa couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled over at a sudden realization, “Scott, did you build that entire thing to fulfill a sexual fantasy?”

* * *

Scott could feel a light blush creeping over his neck at his wife’s teasing, “No – of course not. I built it for you because I could tell how much you have missed the water. I know you want to teach Calder and our other children to swim. I didn’t want you to give up on those dreams because of me…and maybe a little bit in hopes of fulfilling a few fantasies.”

Tessa’s eyes were practically shining with mirth and he felt the need to add, “Besides in the winter the water can be heated, unlike the ocean. Or we can let it freeze over and try this new thing that some of our neighbors have invented…it’s called skating. Apparently, you wear blades and try to balance on ice. It seems a bit preposterous, but I suppose it would be a good pastime for a game or two…maybe three. Probably not more than that.”

* * *

Later that night, Tessa felt as though her brain couldn’t calm down.

Scott was rapidly slipping into dreams, but she still asked, “Do you believe in alternative worlds?”

She could tell that Scott was making a concerted effort to pull himself from the brink of sleep, “I’m not sure I’ve ever thought about it. I mean I suppose it’s possible – anything’s possible. Just look at us, we’re proof of the fact.”

Tessa tilted her head back to look at him, “Do you think we know each other there…if another world exists?”

Scott gently stroked her face, “I think we would love each other there too. It might take a while. I’m sure there will be ups and downs…plenty of challenges, but I can’t imagine a world where I don’t love you in some form or another – where I don’t choose you in the end.”

Pressing her lips to his once more she rested her head on his chest and found his heartbeat – the one they shared, the one that beat in sync with hers, the one that had chosen her when it didn’t make sense, the one that had fought for her love and then for her trust, the one she was supposed to keep safe…the one that loved her…and that was enough to lull her to sleep.

Happily ever after might be for fairy tales – but choice was better than inevitability…it was real, and it was theirs.  

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting on someone to write this for the past several months, but it hasn't happened. So, I figured if no one else was going to write it, I might as well. This is an AU of an AU on some levels. The Little Mermaid is the inspiration, but I have conflicting feelings about that movie so beyond the start of the story and the fact that Tessa is a mermaid/Scott is a human, there won't be a ton of crossover. Let me know what you think...and if you're interested in me continuing the story. I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
